


不治之症

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: *主 边伯贤x都暻秀  九、十为 都暻秀x边伯贤*时空循环设定、含双重人格2017.2.25~2017.5.24
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 1





	不治之症

不治之症其一

确认完手机上的日期后摸着因为紧急刹车而撞到的脖子下车甩上车门，都暻秀沉着脸走向追自己车尾的那辆奇瑞QQ敲了敲车窗示意车里的人下来，后者看清都暻秀的脸后嘴角轻轻勾了勾，随即迅速转换成一副生无可恋的模样郁闷地站到都暻秀面前，还没开口都暻秀就先开了腔。  
“边伯贤，我想吃小布丁。”  
边伯贤嗯了一声钻回车里翻了半天找出一张皱巴巴的五块钱，给车熄了火拉着都暻秀到就近的便利店买了两根雪糕。  
九月一日，小学生开学了。边伯贤和都暻秀并排蹲在小学门口的小卖部边上沉默地舔着小布丁。九月勉强还能算是夏天的尾巴，边伯贤吃雪糕吃得飞快，叼着木棍抬头望向“欢迎各位小朋友回学校”的大红横幅，感叹了句“咱们小学毕业几年了？”  
都暻秀没搭理他，专心舔小布丁。边伯贤继续自说自话回答道“理论上差不多十七年了吧，我们都二十五了——不对，你大部分时候才二十四岁吧。”  
“可是咱们这个情况算算又不止十七年了。”  
“都暻秀你的病是不是好不了了？”  
“操，你以为我想？闭嘴！”都暻秀一激动把木棍儿当成了边伯贤，恶狠狠咬了个窟窿。

这年的秋冬对于都暻秀来说实在是太长了些。不知是从什么时候起，每到三月三十一日中午十二点整，都暻秀就会回到前一年九月一日，变个身份重新再过六个月的日子。  
都暻秀一开始以为是自己做梦或是在家修图修到精神错乱，不是没去咨询过心理医生，可结果就换来医生慈爱的一句“你这孩子怎么日子都过不清了，回去早点休息。”不得不接受自己确实是在不停重生着，沉迷漂亮coser姐姐的萌二宅男都暻秀没想到自己能有反复用自己人生cos不同角色的体验，简直可以说是生命的奇迹。  
也找不出啥外界因素导致了这种情况，目前也没发现别人也跟自己一样遭这罪。那自己应该是得了重生病，都暻秀给自己的情况取了个症状名。有病就得治啊，得把病因找出来才行。可都暻秀在重生几次后冷静地归纳总结了一下却几乎没什么收获，得出的唯一结论就是自己的病大概和边伯贤有关系。  
至于为什么这么说，是因为都暻秀每次重生回去的十二个小时内见到的人里肯定有边伯贤。无论半年前那天的都暻秀做了什么——在超市会和边伯贤迎面擦肩而过、在饭店厕所会碰上边伯贤和他并排撒尿、扔垃圾会遇上慢跑锻炼的边伯贤···甚至重生在家里憋了半天才出门也能碰上路过的边伯贤。虽说并不是每次都会和这个小学同学打招呼再续一下同学情谊，都暻秀一开始甚至都没认出他来，可是都暻秀数次的重生路上唯一的重合点思来想去好像就只有边伯贤了。  
“你是不是也有重生病？”  
“什么？”  
“就反复过这半年，你也这样吧。”  
那天都暻秀一重生就逮着边伯贤劈头盖脸一阵高度简练的质问，换哪个正常人都会觉得都暻秀不是有什么重生病而是神经病。好在都暻秀猜得没错，边伯贤确实也被这时间不知疲倦反复重来的奇怪情况牵连了进来。  
“虽然不是你说的什么重生病，不过我也有难言之隐，这半年也确实不知道从什么时候开始重复过了很多次。”  
“好好好，那我们商量一下对策。”  
都暻秀得知自己不是一个人的时候几乎喜极而泣，连忙抱紧自己的难兄难弟大腿。可惜边伯贤也是一头雾水，对他俩身上发生的事束手无策，眼见着都暻秀换着身份和方式一次次失败还觉得挺有意思，毕竟对于边伯贤而言只是单纯的时光不断倒退。在对于他们俩来说算得上静止的日子里，边伯贤显然心态比都暻秀好很多，甚至因为能再次遇到都暻秀并保持住联系而总是表现出异常好心情。

都暻秀，男，独居，十八线摄影师，网红coser甜蜜桑的粉头之一，喜欢吃海底捞，喜欢黑色，风华正茂，阳光帅气，心地善良，目前快被重生病折腾崩溃。  
“我他妈都去阿根廷了还是没用。”都暻秀找了半天垃圾桶没找着，一脸暴躁。边伯贤见状伸手就把被他撒气啃裂了的冰棍棒子拿到自己手上打算一会儿一块儿处理。上一次都暻秀重生成了流行歌手，趁着巡演直接跑到了和边伯贤距离了几乎一个地球直径的世界另一端，除了刚重生时澡堂子里搓背遇上刚汗蒸出来的边伯贤，都暻秀肯定自己半年里绝对再没和他见过面，连照片都没看过。  
“跟狗屁磁场没关系。”  
这哥俩合伙起来打算治病后摸索着一块儿又过了四个半年，终于猜到是不是两人之间的磁场互相影响了，干脆试一次两人隔十万八千里，结果却还是以失败告终。  
“PlanA不行那就PlanB呗，还有希望，你别生气。”边伯贤心态几乎没崩过，见都暻秀真的抓狂了还有工夫安慰他。  
PlanA是互相远离，PlanB自然就是黏在一起了。  
“话说回来你这次是什么啊？警察医生老师当过了，画家歌手作家也当过了，黑社会也当过了，起点文男主比较现实的职业都体验过了吧？你该修仙了。”  
“小流氓算什么黑社会？我靠边伯贤我警告你现在不要惹我！”都暻秀想到自己莫名其妙被追着揍了半年就气不打一处来。  
“不惹你不惹你”边伯贤笑嘻嘻的，也不知道是事不关己高高挂起还是心情真的很好“总是有办法的，乖，咱们不急。”  
都暻秀愤怒地瞪着这个隔了十多年才又重见面、硬要说陌生却曾经是同学现在又跟自己拴在一条绳子上的人，觉得他实在是看得太开表现的有点不负责任；又想想这人跟着自己一块儿倒霉这么久，没同甘倒是共苦过了，也不好冲他乱发脾气，万一逼急了边伯贤抛下自己那就真的无处求援。于是都暻秀调整了一下脱缰的心情，恢复理智摸出自己的手机试图通过信息推测自己这次又是个什么职业。  
“我没记错的话你是X大商学院毕业的吧？”检查了会儿手机的都暻秀突然冒出句话。  
“对啊怎么。”  
“行，我这辈子需要你。”  
边伯贤闻言脸一红，结结巴巴开口道“你···你这是···求婚啊？是不是太唐突了···你给我点时间···”  
“求你个头的婚。”都暻秀残忍地打断边伯贤“我这次好像是个总裁。”  
“啥？”  
“就某公司总裁，一天很多钱上下的那种。”  
“你知道总裁要干什么吗？”  
“泡妞。”  
边伯贤陷入沉默，都暻秀也跟着闭上了嘴，好一会儿才犹豫地又开口道“我其实不看那种小说的。”  
“我也不看。”  
“你商科的应该懂这些啊。”  
“我又没当过总裁。”说到这句话边伯贤猛地站起身一拍巴掌大喊坏了，都暻秀被吓了一跳，也紧张地跟着站起来问他怎么了。  
“总裁你今天开的什么车？”  
“没注意啊去看看。”  
两人直奔马路对面，捏了半天的雪糕棒子也终于找着垃圾桶扔了，边伯贤扔完垃圾还没回头呢就听见都暻秀哎呀了一声。  
“你的QQ把我保时捷后保险杠刮着了。”  
“你这总裁好像也不是啥特别牛逼的角色啊···我们这个关系就私了吧，我用的朋友驾照。”  
“那你还敢开车出来？”  
“我哪知道刚开出来一百米不到就追你尾？谁让你突然出现又突然刹车的？”  
“我这不是刚重生回来条件反射嘛！你自己驾照呢？”  
“老这么半年半年的我哪来得及考驾照。”  
得，没几句话又得面对这个心塞太平洋的话题。不过也确实是，老这么半年半年的折腾下去真不是回事儿。都暻秀摸了摸车子被撞凹了一点点的后保险杠，叹了口气。  
“边伯贤，来公司帮我吧，PlanB. 这半年我们得亲密无间了。”  
“嗯。”  
两个被循环的时间折磨着的患者面面相觑了会儿，对未来半年的日子又是无奈又是有点期待，都暻秀主要是无奈，边伯贤主要是期待。  
“别的先不说，总裁你保时捷借我开开吧。”  
“想都别想，无证驾驶的人渣。”

不治之症其二

事实上总裁当然不是只知道吃饭睡觉泡妹子，不过由于公司规模不是特别大，还有个最高执行官帮忙分摊工作，都总裁其实也没有特别应付不来。  
有些活儿能交给边伯贤，可开会、听报告、制定月季年度目标之类的事都暻秀不得尽力学习并努力亲力亲为，拼命维持住总裁面上的权威。虽然很累，可是这充满挑战的装逼体验也让都暻秀感到非常新鲜有趣。  
小宅男当总裁可以说是很梦幻，不过都暻秀从没忘记自己是个摄影师，对总裁工作逐渐熟练起来后都暻秀不忘初心，抽空操起自己老本行跑去漫展拍照，美滋滋地修修图，舔一舔甜蜜桑的cos照，给人家发私信早晚安的问好，羞答答地问有没有机会给她拍照。  
都暻秀很小心不让自己宅男本性暴露，也有意对边伯贤瞒住了自己的爱好——毕竟有点儿难以启齿吧难道直说“嗨呀其实我是个喜欢拍美女大腿的死宅男哦嘿嘿”吗当然不可以——偶尔偷偷在上班时间刷微博的时候还得随时提防边伯贤突然探身过来跟自己提工作，毕竟他就跟自己在同一个办公室。  
虽然和边伯贤约好了要亲亲蜜蜜相处，可是说实在的本来就不熟，都暻秀把人弄到自己工作单位后连边伯贤的办公桌都破天荒放了自己的对面，除此之外就想不出还能做些什么。边伯贤提过同居，可都暻秀觉得有点奇怪就拒绝了，边伯贤也就没有勉强。  
好像这半年就会这么不咸不淡的过去。  
“您怎么自己泡咖啡？边秘书呢？”  
“他睡午觉呢。”  
“您真体贴！”  
都暻秀呵呵笑了笑，心想边伯贤忙着越俎代庖不说连速溶咖啡都泡得超难喝，就不劳烦他干端茶递水的活儿了。  
端着两杯咖啡回到办公室习惯性落了锁，都暻秀把苦一点的那杯放在正看采购报表的边伯贤手边，站在他身边也跟着看了会儿，可惜喝完了半杯咖啡还是看不出什么花儿来。  
“休息会儿吧。”  
“马上结束。”  
工作状态的边伯贤实在是严肃得可怕。都暻秀撇了撇嘴窝进总裁专用的大办公椅，没忍住开网页刷起微博，可惜甜蜜桑还是没有更新片子也没有回自己私信，都暻秀只好把她一个月前的上一套cos又点出来把每张图都点了个赞。  
一个忙得像狗一个闲得像屎的可怕之处不仅存在于情侣之间，至少都暻秀这会儿无事可做便没事找事起来。现成的骚扰对象也就边伯贤一个，都暻秀想想虽说之前两人各过各的偶尔通通气见面商量个对策什么的算不上关系多好，可严格算起来自己跟他成年后也零零碎碎相处挺长时间了，唠唠嗑拉近下关系也不唐突，反正planB嘛。  
“你说这次能成吗？”  
“或许吧。”  
“那我会不会总裁当上瘾舍不得结束啊。”  
“可能吧。”  
“我没得重生病之前你干什么的？”  
“在家待着。”  
“跟我一样。”  
“是吗。”  
“那你应该也赚得比我多，好歹买得起车。”  
“还行吧。”  
“你真能干。”  
“过奖了。”  
“我怎么突然发现你这么好看呢。”  
“都暻秀，你吃错药了？”边伯贤终于有了点别的反应，歪了歪身子越过电脑显示屏去看都暻秀没骨头似的样子，突然笑了。  
“没啊。我仔细观察你半个月了，你确实比小时候好看多了。”  
“小时候也没哪个小孩能比我磕碜了吧。”  
边伯贤小学时候主要是胖，家里宠得慌也没舍得让小孩子减肥，结果就间接放任边伯贤被同学取笑了六年。都暻秀倒从小就是漂亮孩子，可他从没欺负过边伯贤，不过漂亮小孩一般都是和漂亮小孩玩在一起，和边伯贤确实也是不熟。  
“真神奇啊，为什么就长这么帅了呢？”都暻秀对于自己的颜控从来不觉得羞耻，不然也不会光看脸就喜欢甜蜜桑那样的美女，这会儿都暻秀有些着迷似的盯着边伯贤看，呆呆的表情惹得边伯贤笑得更开了。  
“只是减了肥啊。”  
“很受欢迎吧？没有重生病的话应该很容易就能谈恋爱吧？”  
“想什么呢，你谈恋爱就只看脸？”  
“我的话没问题啊。”  
“可是我说过，我也有难言之隐。”边伯贤原本温柔的目光一下子变得有些奇怪，说完这句话尴尬地游离开了眼神。  
都暻秀这才想起边伯贤一开始就开门见山的这件事，不好意思地傻笑了一下，也没多想就又轻快开口道“我的病你也知道了，那你的病到底是怎么回事？我们都认识这么久了还对彼此一无所知好像不利于PlanB啊。”  
“我们是该更亲密些。”边伯贤的语气有些暧昧“可是我的事你好像一点都不知道。”  
“所以现在趁机会交流一下，来吧，你有什么无关紧要的小秘密跟我说说。”都暻秀挺兴奋地坐起身把办公椅绕过办公桌挪到边伯贤身边，跟上学时问同桌八卦似的满脸期待。边伯贤忍住了没去捏一捏都暻秀从小到大都没变过的甜甜笑脸，一时各种感情涌上心头，颇有一种苦尽甘来的感觉。  
你终于愿意看一看我了。  
“都是秘密了怎么还能告诉你。”故意吊都暻秀胃口，边伯贤也把椅子转过些和都暻秀面对面，理了理衣服好整以暇地等都暻秀反应。  
“小气。”都暻秀嘟囔了一句，突然想起来什么似的，上下打量了边伯贤好几遍，表情越来越严肃，终于伸手按住边伯贤肩膀，特别小心地凑到他耳边沉沉道“边伯贤，你是不是阳痿？”  
边伯贤脑袋里有根弦断了。边伯贤怒不可遏杀心骤起。边伯贤非常想就地强奸都暻秀。  
都暻秀没看到边伯贤异常差的脸色自然无所畏惧，甚至因为离边伯贤前所未有的近而注意到边伯贤左耳后有一只鸟形状的纹身。  
“哇你这里有纹身。”  
哇你真的很不识好歹。  
边伯贤手一勾就把都暻秀捞进了怀里，抓着他的手就往自己胯下摸。  
“你刚刚说谁阳痿？”  
“好了好了我知道你不是。”都暻秀脸皮薄，耳朵一下子就红了，一边试图缩手一边又嘴硬“谁让你说难言之隐了，又不找女朋友，男人影响恋爱的难言之隐不就是阳痿嘛。”  
啾一下，都暻秀感觉脸蛋上一热，不敢置信被边伯贤亲了一口。  
“你现在就想被日就继续说。”  
“强奸犯法。”  
“你是男的，不算强奸。”  
“钻法律漏洞的败类。”  
“当败类总比被当成阳痿强。” 良知勉强未泯的边伯贤这会儿自然只是口头恐吓，可扣着都暻秀的手一点都不肯松。也不知道是不是心理作用，都暻秀感觉手下的东西好像有些蠢蠢欲动，吓得僵住了身子。  
“我没集齐七龙珠呢你的神龙能不能不要苏醒。”  
“还没试过你这就开始夸了？”边伯贤阴阳怪气笑着，另一只手色情地摸着都暻秀的腰。都暻秀心怦怦跳，感觉自己真的一点都不了解边伯贤。  
看着挺正经的怎么就突然变成色狼了？  
“哎，你这小傻逼。”又轻轻啾了一下都暻秀的脸颊，边伯贤缓缓叹了口气“都怪你···我的难言之隐都怪你···都暻秀，我喜欢你。”

不治之症其三

小孩子的心是非常敏感脆弱的，并且一旦定型了成年后就很难纠正过来。即使边伯贤如今成了任谁光看外表就会艳羡的的白天鹅，阴影却始终没有完全散掉，潜伏在他的身体里一点点扭曲成了他难以启齿的奇怪病症。  
这个病症的起因不过就是有一点点自卑又很孤独的小孩子想和漂亮又可爱的小孩子做朋友，可鼓足勇气的热情和小心翼翼的期待却只换来无意的冷落。不可以和我玩吗？为什么就不冲着我笑呢？我也想成为漂亮的孩子，这样就能和你一起做游戏了。  
“你真的是什么都不知道。”边伯贤连吐息都非常温柔，揉了会儿都暻秀的腰就干脆地放开了他，虽说小时候没能和喜欢的小朋友一起玩有些让人难过，可也不至于真的记恨到大，边伯贤九分玩笑一分惆怅，总的来说只是想调戏一下都暻秀。  
都暻秀脸红了个透，重获自由后迅速缩回原位无措地捏着自己的手指一时不知道该说什么好。虽然还是没问清楚到底是个什么病，可是目前最重要的是这么回应边伯贤突如其来的表白。  
脸蛋变得好看了、声音变得好听了，性格···本来也不清楚边伯贤的性格总之现在看起来有些危险。都暻秀对边伯贤的认知刷新了一小部分却仍有大片空白，这样一个猜不透的人竟然和自己命运相连，实在是太不可思议。  
别的不说，关键是边伯贤现在真的长得很好看，危机感还不强的死颜控都暻秀有点春心萌动。  
“玩笑？刚刚不是在表白吧？”  
“不是玩笑，我喜欢你。”  
“···不太好吧？”  
“有什么不好，你不是看脸就能谈恋爱吗？我不帅吗？”伸着脖子把脸送到都暻秀面前，边伯贤故意委屈兮兮撅了撅嘴。  
你现在很危险我警告你，拜托别再给我刺激。  
嗨呀边伯贤怎么这么烦人啊？  
都暻秀慌忙踩着地把自己连人带椅子移回自己电脑桌前拒绝正面回答，边伯贤感觉好笑也跟着蹬了几下随都暻秀到了他电脑前，随便一瞟就看到了他巨大显示屏上忘记关掉的微博界面。  
都暻秀一下子有点像被看到裸体似的尴尬，简直想一拳打爆电脑显示屏，紧张地迅速叉掉了微博页面踹了脚边伯贤办公椅的轮子粗声粗气赶人“工作去！”  
边伯贤很识相的没笑出声，一言不发乖乖地又把椅子拖回去，却灵敏地听到都暻秀在嘀嘀咕咕“什么时候变成臭流氓了。”  
“你是不是对我有什么误解？”  
“看你的报表！”  
咖啡虽然冷了，可是很好喝。边伯贤心情很好地偷偷用手机搜了一下都暻秀的微博号，忍不住邪魅一笑。  
这算是你自己先撩拨的，怪不得我。

当总裁不都是性骚扰别人吗为什么我就是被人性骚扰？小说骗人啊！  
都暻秀郁闷得要命。  
被迫反复体验人生百态不说还要动不动就被男人亲亲摸摸，这天下怎么会有这种悲惨的事。  
边伯贤从那天起就好像是终于懒得装矜持了，憋了很久的本性释放出来的后果就是都暻秀首当其冲被迫承受他不知倦的性骚扰，边伯贤仗着都暻秀反抗不了揩油揩得飞起，好像是终于得到心仪已久的玩具似的乐此不疲地逗都暻秀。都暻秀苦不堪言，可是一看着边伯贤漂亮的脸就又下不去重手揍他，只得很阿Q地转换思路，想想自己也成年大男人一个怂个什么劲儿，于是偶尔被摸急了就恶向胆边生也去摸边伯贤。结果边伯贤这禽兽被都暻秀软绵绵的爪子一碰就又惊又喜地抱着都暻秀的脑袋一通亲，都暻秀晕晕乎乎，傻了吧唧回过神才发现自己的胳膊很自觉地抱上了边伯贤的肩膀。  
气死人了。  
边伯贤长得让人心动又怎样？腰好揉又怎样？都暻秀会屈服吗？  
都暻秀屈服了，被边伯贤摸得很舒服。  
虽然被男人摸爽了有点丢脸，不过都暻秀和边伯贤的关系确实也因此超速亲密了起来——这不是废话吗屁股都被捏习惯了还能怎么再亲密啊？  
对于内心纠结着要不要沦陷于美色和肉体按摩的都暻秀来说最大的精神慰藉可能就是甜蜜桑终于翻了他的牌子，同意了给都暻秀拍照，而且还是拍私房。  
Cos、私房摄影、美女，多刺激啊。  
就算都暻秀没抱有邪念，也难免想歪了几秒，然后迅速心里甩自己大耳光，痛骂自己色迷心窍，差点给行业形象抹黑。  
按照惯例建议男友或者朋友陪同却被告知不需要，还提出要求请都暻秀去她家拍摄。正直的都暻秀又是忍不住浮想联翩，直到站到甜蜜桑的大豪宅门口还有些不敢相信自己马上要踏入女神的闺房给她拍照。  
不会是碰瓷吧？孤男寡女的万一甜蜜桑说自己猥亵她，那不就有口说不清了？只关心她的脸倒是从来都不知道她人品怎么样···可是网红大大好像也不至于针对自己这样名不见经传的小摄影师吧？都暻秀到底不是真傻，这种套着福利皮的圈套他也是听说过的，可没给都暻秀多几分钟思考，甜蜜桑家的保姆就给都暻秀开了门，恭敬道小姐在楼上。都暻秀被这梦幻又压迫感十足的阵仗惊得有些怕，心中隐隐约约不详的预感愈发膨胀起来，起先的小激动被怎么看怎么奇怪的现状打击了个透，可做人也不能不讲诚信，都暻秀只得硬着头皮问清了甜蜜桑卧房是哪个，鼓足勇气上楼去敲敲门。  
门被开了一条缝，都暻秀推门只见甜蜜桑长卷发的美丽背影。甜蜜桑一个字都没说转身就进了洗手间估计是去补妆，都暻秀愣了愣，把背包放下来打算取出自己的宝贝相机。  
总之还是赶紧拍完赶紧走吧。  
甜蜜桑只是个普通的网红美少女，微博动态很少，基本就是发一些简单的室内cos或者是漂亮裙子的照片。从没听说过有人和甜蜜桑合作，连出cos片都是她自己一个人弄的，所以场景和姿势都特别简单。可是甜蜜桑长得可爱，真的很可爱，虽然不止一人婊她说她P得太狠，可都暻秀就是很喜欢甜蜜桑的脸，连她嘴角那一颗小痣都觉得闪着七彩的光。  
等等，嘴角的小痣好像谁也有来着？  
“都暻秀。”  
正费劲回忆着见过谁也有这么颗精致的小痣，都暻秀听到不能更熟悉的声音，回头一看刚出洗手间那人卸完妆的脸，条件反射就是把拉了一半的背包拉链又拉回去，抓起包就想夺路而逃。  
“来了哪还有走的道理，照还没给我拍呢……领导。”  
就领导俩字儿也被喊的千回百转，边伯贤近身一伸手就扣住了都暻秀的肩膀，这人肩膀圆圆小小的，捏在掌心里惹人爱得很。  
惹人爱，是的，都暻秀非常惹人爱，非常惹边伯贤的爱。  
“干什么。”总裁这么久当下来都暻秀到底是有了点领导风范，被抓住了虽说心里有些不安，可面上还是保持住了冷静，可惜尾音忍不住打着颤，一听就是在装腔作势。  
怎么偏偏是边伯贤，这个老是性骚扰自己的王八蛋。  
他妈的为什么偏偏甜蜜桑会是边伯贤？这人到底是多有毛病？  
都暻秀委屈死了，只是约女神拍个照而已，却被最尴尬的人揭穿了自己是个颜控宅男的老底，现在人还被扣在了他家里，现状除了紧张危险真的就只剩紧张危险了。  
能不怕吗？不能。边伯贤笑得也太千娇百媚了，让人毛骨悚然的，可怕。  
“干你啊。”穿着漂亮裙子的边伯贤用前所未有的骚出水声音讲着话，把都暻秀手里的包接过来放到一边。声音掐得太刻意惹得都暻秀起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“你好好说话。”  
“还不明白吗？这就是我的病···因你而起的病啊，都暻秀。”  
柔和的下垂眼此刻盛满了魅惑人的水波，边伯贤抚摸上都暻秀的喉结，动作和表情尽是露骨的迷恋。  
都暻秀猜，这个人不是边伯贤。

不治之症其四

我操，你女装癖还能是我的锅？  
都暻秀木着脸一副精神出走的模样，显然是有些还没从女神是臭流氓的落差打击中脱离出来，僵着身子被边伯贤按坐到了床上，两人并排坐得亲亲蜜蜜端端正正，边伯贤还握住了都暻秀的手，像是上学时关系要好的小朋友凑在一起讲悄悄话。  
“有时候我会特别想把自己打扮得很漂亮，这样就不会有人取笑我了，夸我骂我都是因为我好看，我很开心。”  
“你这是心理疾病。”  
“不是，不对。”边伯贤摇摇头，眯着眼睛小孩子似的一字一句道“我问过医生，医生说我没有问题。”  
“你穿着裙子还想解我皮带这叫没有问题？”  
“没有问题，我的病因你而起，所以只有你能治。”用着无害的表情拉下都暻秀裤子拉链的边伯贤还想把都暻秀顺势推倒在床时却遭到了抵抗，边伯贤没在意，一使劲就把都暻秀按躺平了“都暻秀，你夸夸我。”  
都暻秀内心很是复杂。明明边伯贤用着命令的语气，表情却非常难过，仿佛是在哀求。  
“你是不是···小时候被欺负了有阴影？”  
只因为发胖就被孤立被嘲笑，小孩子不懂掩饰，所以小孩子最为残忍。  
“不是被欺负了才这样，只是因为你不和我做朋友，所以都怪你。”  
虽然知道边伯贤表现得变了个人似的大概真的是因为发病，可都暻秀被冤枉了当然是不满大于了对边伯贤的理解。都暻秀手脚并用挣扎着推着边伯贤的胸膛想让他别压着自己，却被轻易捉住了手腕压在了脑袋边。  
“为什么要逃，我还不够漂亮所以你还是不愿意夸我对不对。”边伯贤有一点点生气，更多的是委屈。体内另一个人占据了边伯贤的思维支配了他的身体，让边伯贤露出僵硬的微笑顶开都暻秀的双腿试图挑逗起都暻秀的欲望“没关系，只要你对我有感觉就好。”  
“你现在不是很好吗？打不打扮都很好看我都喜欢，为什么非要用这种方式逼着我说你想听的话？”都暻秀撇开脸躲过边伯贤想要亲吻他的唇，却阻止不了他在自己两腿间轻轻挤压着自己下体的动作，颇有些恼羞成怒。  
边伯贤不够完美，都暻秀自然也是。人活着总是多少有些毛病有些不足，有些缺陷可能就伴随到死都填满不了，成了无伤大雅的不治之症。  
“不管你是发病还是发泄压力，我都不想成为你无理取闹举动的受害者，因为我从来没有刻意伤害过你，我没有错。”都暻秀皱着眉直视着边伯贤的眼睛，语气冷淡而坚定。  
“好，我不逼你。”这个奇奇怪怪的边伯贤好像很轻易就被都暻秀的嘴炮攻击得败下阵来，缓缓松开了都暻秀的手，起身不再压着他。  
“你可以不管我，走就是了。”边伯贤见都暻秀坐起身整理好裤子却没有要离开的意思，说出句像是在赌气的话。他当然懂都暻秀话里的意思，也知道自己过分了，可是被说穿的滋味太煎熬，即使恢复了正常也非要犟一下才能掩饰一点狼狈。  
“走个屁，我不是过来拍照的吗？你这个什么玩意儿的病说白了只是偶尔喜欢穿女装自恋呗，非要搞出一副很严重的样子干什么。”都暻秀不介意地摆摆手，一半是给边伯贤台阶下，一半是见他的反应心下了然这病确实没什么好值得大惊小怪。  
现代人压力大，有点毛病反而没什么毛病。  
“你刚刚是不是说了喜欢我？”都暻秀太过宽容的后果就是边伯贤这孙子不仅顺坡下驴更是直接蹬鼻子上脸，见有机可乘立马笑容满面觍着脸直奔主题。都暻秀悔得肠子都青了，感觉自己的颜控毛病真的害惨了人，刚才自己脱口而出的话就是泼出去的水，没救。  
“你是甜蜜桑的事情我不会说出去的，你也放我一马，就当无事发生过。今天不拍照那我就先走了，日后我请你吃饭。”都暻秀心虚到了极点，迅速转移话题，心算了一下自己到门口的距离百米冲刺要几秒。  
“不吃。”  
“加工资。”  
“我买得起这房子你觉得我稀罕工资？”  
“那你想怎样？”  
“日后再说。”搂住都暻秀的肩膀去舔他耳朵，此时心情特别好的边伯贤声音像是春药，轻轻松松就让都暻秀软了身子。  
“···变态。”  
“你是领导你说了算。领导，想不想知道我有多变态？”

会搞到床上其实是迟早的事，都暻秀被边伯贤摸屁股摸舒服的那刻起就猜到了这一天，却没想到这一天这么快就来了。  
不讨厌边伯贤，从来就不讨厌，这个人能干又聪明，好看又温柔，加上和自己有着奇妙的联系，不说喜欢至少也对他有不小的好感。  
更何况边伯贤和都暻秀是特殊的，他们注定要分享彼此独特的时光。  
所以被带到床上又被推倒脱掉裤子的时候，都暻秀其实期待大于了不安。边伯贤也不含糊，把都暻秀的外裤刚褪到脚边就又倾身啃上了他的脖子。都暻秀被咬得又疼又痒抬手就想抓肩窝里人的头发，却一下子就把边伯贤戴的假发给扯了下来。压在都暻秀身上的大屌萌妹边伯贤随手接过自己的假发扔到一边，自言自语了一句还是这样清爽，完了又去舔都暻秀的肩窝。都暻秀腿再次被边伯贤顶开却不再想着并起来，下体隔着几层布料就是边伯贤的性器，这让都暻秀不禁加重了喘息。  
抬手利落地扒了都暻秀的宅男T恤，又撩起裙子把自己已经兴奋起来的部位隔着内裤去蹭都暻秀的，边伯贤无心问了句你怎么身上一股水蜜桃的味道，都暻秀就突然很洁癖地问道“你洗澡没啊？我洗过才来的。”  
“就知道你破事多，我也洗过了。还用了口气清新剂呢，闻闻。”说罢边伯贤就把嘴噘到都暻秀面前，都暻秀假装没懂边伯贤索吻的行为，还在叽叽歪歪纠结边伯贤妆有没有卸干净。边伯贤不耐烦地掰过他的脑袋亲住了他喋喋不休的唇，又掐上他的乳头捏得他张开嘴，舌头就顺理成章入侵都暻秀的口腔，粗蛮地舔过他发愣的舌头，吻得都暻秀差点没喘过气来。裙子底下两个人的火都越蹭越旺，都暻秀被亲老实了，不自觉软绵绵地勾上边伯贤的脖子，呼出的气都是烫的，垂着眼睛委委屈屈道“你别捏了……好痛……”  
“你都顶到我了，明明很爽。”边伯贤明知道他被掐着乳头不太舒服，却不打算松手，恶意玩着指间变硬的小红豆暗自惊叹都暻秀比想象中还敏感。  
“没有。”  
“痛还硬了，你暗恋我吧？”厚着脸皮凑上去亲都暻秀脸蛋，边伯贤故意下体一顶狠狠摩擦了一下他硬得差不多了的性器，惹得都暻秀猝不及防啊了一声。  
“那你也硬了你明恋我？”迅速顶嘴回去，都暻秀又软乎乎哼了一声，听得边伯贤全身血液都往下体冲。  
“我不都表白过了吗！你这是答应了？行，我宣布我同意都暻秀做边伯贤男朋友。接下来就不是打炮而是做爱了，亲爱的么么哒。”  
“臭流氓你要不要脸？”  
“流氓要什么脸？既然确定关系了那有些账我得跟你算一算。”  
边伯贤终于饶过都暻秀乳头的手顺着他纤瘦的胸膛往下摸，揉了把果冻似的小肚子后就急吼吼冲着下体去，剥了他的内裤连带着他脚踝上的外裤用脚踢到一边，边伯贤掀了掀裙子扯下自己内裤往外掏着自己的鸟又抓住了都暻秀的鸟玩起来忙得不亦乐乎，给人完全撸硬了才撒手又去掰他的腿。边伯贤穿着娘了吧唧的衣服却露着耀武扬威的大屌往自己身上点火的动作实在太色情，都暻秀被眼前刺激的画面和边伯贤行云流水一套动作弄懵了，跟不上他的节奏又感觉害羞，一双手无处安放只得揪着床单，恨恨道“你他妈老司机啊！  
“谁他妈老司机了，老子未经人事一枝花好吗？”边伯贤正在床尾猫着身子欣赏着都暻秀下体风光，闻言捏了把都暻秀大腿内侧雪白的嫩肉，撑着他两条腿不让他们合上“还没问你怎么背着老子给妹子拍私房照呢。”  
“哪来的妹子，不是你吗？”  
“你之前又不知道是我。”  
都暻秀实在是没什么好解释的，强制被曝光的屌丝小秘密着实让他害臊，没坏心思这下也说不清了。没想到还真是被碰了瓷，都暻秀稀里糊涂被边伯贤说得一个字儿也蹦不出来，明知道他强词夺理胡说八道，可却不知道怎么怼回去，一想到自己下体还门户大开对着这流氓，都暻秀有些急了，本来性子就算不得多强硬，这会儿又处于弱势，羞窘的境地更是让他眼眶有些发热，抬手就是一拳。  
都暻秀太好欺负了些，边伯贤吃了一记猫拳只是更亢奋，手指试探着想进他后门却发觉有些勉强，懒得去拿润滑剂于是想也没想就低头含住了都暻秀的性器。  
“你变态啊！”都暻秀哪见过这阵仗，立马推着边伯贤的脑袋要他松嘴。边伯贤力气可比都暻秀大多了，压着他的腿又把嘴里的玩意儿含深了几寸，还故意用舌头挤压着柱状物感受着它完全膨胀起来的形状。都暻秀乱七八糟骂完毕生所学的脏话只能闭牢嘴巴恩恩呜呜轻喘，泛起暧昧粉色的身体软得像豆腐。边伯贤小心翼翼不用牙磕着都暻秀，笨拙地吞吐了几次把他性器吐出来又去嗦他的的蛋蛋，倒是完全不觉得给都暻秀口交恶心。  
边伯贤兢兢业业伺候着自己的领导，专心吸着他敏感的部位，很快就听得都暻秀哭似的叫了一声，接着就感到手下的大腿一抖，口腔被都暻秀的味道填满。都暻秀还没缓过神来，不知道在想什么，一脸虚无地看着天花板，大概是完全放弃抵抗了。边伯贤一刻也没耽搁把他精液吐出来抹在他后穴，终于借着来之不易的润滑挤进去一根手指。  
都暻秀这下有了反应，刚射完精整个人有点谜之惆怅和深沉，看向低头从事色情工作也非常认真的边伯贤觉得很帅，于是捏住了他耳朵把他身子牵引着拎到自己身上，捧着他的脸想亲亲他。边伯贤由着都暻秀拉过自己脑袋，由着他啄自己嘴唇，手上抠挖着都暻秀后穴深处的动作片刻没停，一心想把自己快爆炸的小兄弟送到他身体里消火。  
当感觉到三根手指换成边伯贤的硬玩意儿抵着自己后穴时都暻秀不可能不紧张，可箭在弦上不得不发，都暻秀半是鼓励边伯贤半是安慰自己，抱着正在舔自己胸口的边伯贤脑袋不自觉嗲着嗓音道“你进来吧。”

不治之症其五

“别怕。”边伯贤骨头快被这声无心的撒娇听酥了，转而去亲亲都暻秀因为紧张而微微颤抖的唇。虽然心软得一塌糊涂可老二还是硬得不行，边伯贤差一点就想干脆一杆入洞先插进去再说，可到底是舍不得让都暻秀太吃苦头，边伯贤替以后可持续发展的床事着想，决定第一次还是温柔一些。  
“暻秀。宝贝。”柔软的手抚摸上都暻秀过了不应期又有抬头趋势的欲望，边伯贤一边缓缓把自己性器顶开羞涩的小洞往他体内送，一边手掌摩蹭着他的性器好分散一下他的注意力，哄人的话沙着声音不断说出口，越说越情真意切。  
因为是真的喜欢啊，因为你真的很可爱。  
“宝贝…放松…全部进去了…宝贝好棒…”  
热得要命。都暻秀热得要命。  
把自己全部埋入都暻秀紧致的身体里后边伯贤感叹地呻吟了一声，低头吻了吻都暻秀皱起来的眉心，恨不得马上操得他大声叫出来，却又心疼他第一次接纳自己的艰难，于是稍稍自豪了一下自己的尺寸后边伯贤一边安慰着都暻秀的性器一边沉着声音逗他道“被你破处了，你得对我负责。”  
都暻秀瞪着眼睛想骂人的表情太像只萌萌的小动物，边伯贤本来只是想和他闲扯几句让他放松些，却被这个表情勾得脑袋一热亲上他的嘴，抓着他害羞的舌头一顿欺负。吻到察觉不出这是个吻，而是交换灵魂。  
温柔地让都暻秀适应了太久，边伯贤实在被夹得快发疯，终于试着把性器抽出来一些又重重钉进都暻秀身体里。都暻秀被这突如其来的一下动作小小吓了一跳，抱着他的脖子呜咽了一声，竟是无师自通抬了抬腰。边伯贤爆出句粗口，随即抱住了都暻秀细软的腰，把他圆润的屁股抬起来一些紧接着就是大开大合的操干，动作又快又狠，每一下都用力到仿佛想要把两个蛋蛋都塞进他紧致的小洞里。边伯贤的呼吸和动作都不太能受控制，完全由着自己的本能动作着、气势汹汹侵占着都暻秀。  
都暻秀肉乎乎的臀部很快被边伯贤野蛮的动作搞得也泛起甜蜜的粉红色，肉体相撞的声音混着水声响亮又淫靡。都暻秀被有一下没一下地用力压过距离肛口约两指关节处的前列腺，又是痛又是爽，半张着嘴一时连呻吟都发不出来，只好攀着边伯贤求一点安全感。  
边伯贤这人真是坏透了，让都暻秀恐慌的是他，让都暻秀安心的也是他。  
可偏偏都暻秀又甘愿由着他。  
好吧，这大概、也许、可能是要开始恋爱了。  
都暻秀不知为何突然会有这种想法，感觉简直莫名其妙，一点都不想承认。可是一想恋爱本来就是和感冒一样来得莫名其妙的事，于是暂时心安理得的任由名为边伯贤的风暴席卷向自己，把都暻秀整个人掠夺得渣都不剩。

边伯贤没脱下来的半长裙子裙摆搔在都暻秀又站起来的性器上，随着边伯贤的动作一下一下摩擦过它脆弱敏感的冠部，细腻轻柔的触感使都暻秀射精的感觉一点点积累起来却差一点刺激爆发出来。都暻秀自然而然伸手想摸，边伯贤察觉到他的意图便腾出一只手抢先隔着裙子握住他的性器，裙子最里头衬着的是丝绸，倒是没有太刺激都暻秀，可边伯贤故意只揉他性器的头部，时不时还捏两下，男人才懂男人怎么刺激才最爽这不假。都暻秀被折磨得终于叫出了声，哼唧着哽着嗓子要边伯贤不要这么玩。  
“叫声好听的就不玩了。”  
“边伯贤……你他……妈……”  
“骂人不算。”  
“啊……伯贤……你不……呜……”  
“再乖一点。”  
“……贤贤…”  
边伯贤被这声贤贤喊得措手不及，一下子停下了动作几乎就要被惊射。按理说边伯贤可勉强比都暻秀虚长一岁，原本是想哄他喊声哥哥之类的，却是被黏黏糊糊发嗲喊了这么亲昵的称呼。边伯贤意外受用都暻秀的没大没小，心里美滋滋的，弯着眼睛继续耍流氓“宝贝好乖，贤贤给乖宝贝奖励好不好？”  
都暻秀湿着眼睛点头，急于宣泄的欲火在小腹烧得厉害，身体里深深埋着边伯贤的性器，所有感官都被边伯贤支配着，陌生的刺激席卷了他的脑袋，剥夺了他所有思考的能力。  
其他什么都不要了，只要边伯贤，只能是边伯贤。  
与此同时的边伯贤一手抱着都暻秀的腿将身体压在他身上使两人的胯部贴近到无法更加亲密的程度，一手掐着都暻秀的性器冠部富有技巧地揉捏着，满眼都是都暻秀微闭着眼睛轻轻咬着下唇忍耐又享受的表情，脑子里自然也都是他的名字。终于得偿所愿，哪还有轻易放过他的道理。  
其他什么都不要了，只要都暻秀，只能是都暻秀。  
所谓奖励不过就是加快了欺负都暻秀性器的动作逼他第二次高潮，边伯贤丝毫不介意都暻秀弄脏了自己昂贵的精致裙子，只觉得泫然欲泣的他美味得要命，于是吞了口唾沫咬上他挺立的乳头，又继续动起了胯，听他腻着声音用前所未闻的甜蜜语调因为自己的动作不断发出撩人的呻吟。习惯了些的都暻秀渐渐被快感取代了疼痛，可脸皮到底是薄，不好意思叫得过于放荡，边伯贤脑袋又埋在自己胸口认真嘬着不好和他亲亲，都暻秀憋得有些难受，只得抠边伯贤脖子，指甲光秃秃的手指头也抠不疼，好在边伯贤懂了这其中的撒娇和不满，轻轻咬了口都暻秀的左乳尖就松开嘴凑到他唇边吻他，把他小奶猫一样压抑的喘息吞进嘴里。  
亲吻当然是不会腻的，爱爱的时候本来就是要无数个吻才对啊，你因为喜欢我才发出的声音这么甜，哪有不吃下去的道理。  
边伯贤感觉要到高潮时把都暻秀抱得很紧，都暻秀湿漉漉黏糊糊又热乎乎，像是刚出炉的红豆糕。边伯贤射精的时候吻着都暻秀的耳朵，要他记住自己最兴奋时刻呼吸的方式，要用各种手段把自己的印记打在他体内。  
你该是我的，你是我的了，一直都是。  
精液的温度和体温差不多，算不上有多不适可被内射的感觉到底新鲜得很，都暻秀内心默默吐槽完“哪有什么岩浆般滚烫的感觉”后嗅到未消散的情欲味道便一下子又觉得非常羞耻起来，把有些汗湿了的小肉脸埋在边伯贤肩窝里一声不吭。  
“爽吗宝贝？”边伯贤不知足，压在都暻秀身上不肯离开，虽说刚高潮完暂时性致不强烈，却也不打算就此放过都暻秀，软下来的性器小幅度又在他后门进出了几次，颇有想再接再厉的架势。  
“贤贤操得你爽不爽？”  
“不爽。”都暻秀瓮声瓮气不愿意说实话。  
“那就再操一次，一回生二回熟，这次让你爽。”  
这会儿终于觉得身上的裙子碍事了，边伯贤就着插在都暻秀体内的姿势支起上半身开始脱裙子，设计繁复的精致裙子要一下子脱下来也挺难，边伯贤暗骂着以后做的时候再也不穿这玩意儿了，转念一想又贱兮兮道“宝贝穿给我看吧。”  
都暻秀躺着捂住脸咬牙切齿挤出个滚，边伯贤被骂得眉开眼笑性致勃勃“不喜欢日常款的话，lo也有，jk也有，女仆护士空姐什么的都有，cos服也有，以后轮流穿过来好了，宝贝这么可爱肯定适合！”  
边伯贤才发觉自己也有点宅男魂，幻想着都暻秀穿成这样那样居然会很激动。真是不是一家人不进一家门，兴趣爱好都一样婚后日子还不是美滋滋？  
虽然不知道普通情侣第一次爱爱完会做些什么，可都暻秀满身自己吻痕却冲着自己一脸凶相的模样着实让边伯贤心痒痒，当机立断先日爽都暻秀骗他搬来和自己一起住好白日宣淫夜夜笙歌。  
先伺候满意男朋友才重要，有什么事日后再说。

都暻秀感觉自己好像是被边伯贤骗了。  
怎么就突然上床了呢？本来和边伯贤不是不熟的吗？怎么就脱光光滚在一起了？怎么自己还爽到了？怎么还又被抱着操了一次？  
妈的喊着贤贤叫床的那个人是谁啊？是我吗？不是吧！可自我唾弃归唾弃，日子要过班要上，被日得神志不清时答应了要和边伯贤一起住这件事已经无法挽回了，反正爱爱的时候还算舒服，那保持这个关系下去好像没什么问题。  
所以是被边伯贤骗了吧？  
都暻秀忧郁得吃不下饭，总感觉这发展好像不太对，可是又好像顺理成章。边伯贤见他早饭不好好吃，干脆体贴地搬了椅子坐他身边拿着勺子一口口的喂。  
都暻秀咽下第三口鱼片粥的时候才回过神来，接过碗和勺子表示自己会吃，却又是发呆。  
“宝贝，吃饭。”  
“你有没有觉得我们这样好像有问题？”都暻秀还惦记着自己的重生病“我们就半年。”  
“怎么，你想免费嫖我半年完事儿了就拍拍屁股走人不负责任？关系已经定了，不会变。”边伯贤抬了抬眼，语气忽而又很欣慰“已经在担心我们的将来了吗？没关系，不管你会不会再变身份，我都养得起你。我跟你不止半年。”  
谈恋爱哪有时间限制的。都暻秀本来还想找点借口给自己留个后路什么的，却被边伯贤斩钉截铁的话断了念想。可这么一想的话都暻秀又有点不安了。边伯贤真的是可以一起走下去的人吗？难道他就不会动摇吗？  
承认关系的过程大概就是认命的过程，他们都需要时间，他们的时间很紧，却又最不缺时间。  
“不急，我们慢慢来。”边伯贤用胸有成竹的气势掩饰了自己的心虚。两个人之间总是得有人先一步带来安全感，本是不够自信的边伯贤选择自己成为了早一点勇敢的人。  
“是我养你，你的工资是我发的。”都暻秀缄口片刻后不甘示弱地挑了边伯贤话里的刺，边伯贤明白这是他变相的稍作妥协，于是立马用力点头表示都暻秀是老大听都暻秀的，还故意冲都暻秀伸出手道“那我上个月工资呢？”  
“扣光了。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你不带套。”  
‘’啊一个月工资就可以内射两次的意思？那我可以透支吗？”  
都暻秀没料到自己随口一句也能被边伯贤打蛇随棍上，一时接不了他的黄腔，愣愣地盯着他白皙的手掌看了会儿，注意到他微微撸起的袖口处露出的一点点青墨色纹路。  
“你到底有多少纹身？”都暻秀答非所问想岔开话题，边伯贤自然不会轻易放了他，暧昧地笑了笑，说宝贝晚上自己找啊。  
换来都暻秀因为眼睛大而效果加倍的大白眼。

不治之症其六

边伯贤这人虽然看着不着调，可事实上确实是很靠谱。都暻秀做好了最坏的打算比如他吃饭吧唧嘴不爱洗澡衣柜一团乱，可真的搬到边伯贤家时却发现他的生活习惯相当合自己心意，cos服和裙子也收拾的整整齐齐，虽然欠缺料理天赋可做家务还算勤快，总体来说就算只作为同居人也非常令都暻秀满意。  
“我爱干净嘛，所以喜欢宝贝呀，宝贝香喷喷的肯定是爱干净的好孩子。”边伯贤是这么说的，语气很腻歪，表情很真挚，都暻秀听着有些别扭却又找不到语句里的问题，只好拍拍边伯贤的肩赞许他很有眼光。  
都暻秀趁着周日马不停蹄把自家那点少得可怜的家当全挪到了边伯贤家，收拾了半天又做完了大扫除才安心泡起澡。边伯贤被拒绝了共同洗澡的请求，只得噘着嘴自己冲完澡，把刘海用细皮筋扎成冲天辫，敷着面膜躺在床上替都暻秀暖被窝。边伯贤其实也没想到都暻秀这么轻易就同意了跟自己一起住，本来计划好的软磨硬泡法子一个都没派上用场， 心下了然都暻秀大约真的也对自己有好感，乐颠颠地鞍前马后帮着都暻秀搬家，心头甜蜜蜜。边伯贤等都暻秀穿着可爱的睡衣钻进被窝才挪到了另一边“试住第一天用户体验怎么样？满不满意贤贤？”  
“挺棒的。”  
“家棒还是贤贤棒？”  
“都棒都棒。”都暻秀夸得有些敷衍，可边伯贤还是高兴坏了，揭了面膜就想去亲都暻秀，都暻秀却一拉被子把自己藏进了被窝里。  
边伯贤隔着被子亲了一下都暻秀的脑袋，然后才下床去做皮肤护理，确认自己今天也比昨天更美以后开开心心钻回了被窝，挪到都暻秀身边也不管他屁股对着自己，伸手搂住了他的上半身。本来以为都暻秀已经睡着了，他却安静了一会儿翻过身窝到了自己怀里，边伯贤得寸进尺把腿架上都暻秀的腿却被踹了一脚，只得老老实实半抱住都暻秀睡觉。  
本来是抱着邪恶的心思把人骗到家里来的，可真的躺在一起的时候却觉得只是抱着他也很幸福。边伯贤回味着都暻秀夸自己棒棒的那句话，满足感冲击着每一根神经，激动得近乎失眠。  
嗨呀，真开心，被都暻秀夸了。  
边伯贤挂着俩黑眼圈傻笑着等早饭吃，都暻秀端着颜值颇高的煎蛋出厨房时边伯贤甜甜地问他答应给甜蜜桑拍的私房照什么时候拍。  
也想让都暻秀开心，这样他就会更多地夸边伯贤了。  
都暻秀的女神梦破灭的还不算彻底，后知后觉自己某种意义上独占了甜蜜桑后更是谜之骄傲了起来，萌二宅男魂被边伯贤这么一句话又挑燃了，一时间也特别期待起给边伯贤拍照来。  
“你想出什么？”  
“都行，你定吧，我会艾特你微博的所以一定要修好看一点。”  
“不修，不发。”都暻秀小心眼发作“我拍的你为什么要给别人看。”  
P妈不认的可爱女神甜蜜桑是大家的，可纯天然可爱的边伯贤是我的。  
都暻秀的所有权意识相当露骨，边伯贤又是娇羞又是得意，特别听话得连声应和，乖巧地问都暻秀下个周六下班就回家拍照行不行，都暻秀一口答应，边伯贤趁着他心情好顺利争取到了开车上班的权利。  
“你那QQ呢？”  
“我自己没车，那是朋友的。”  
“为什么不买？应该不缺这个钱啊。”  
“没驾照买什么车啊。”  
“对啊，没驾照你开什么车，差点又被你唬过去了。”  
“我考过的，过了三次呢，谁让这半年一直在重复，反复上驾校换谁谁疯。”  
“真的假的？”  
“真的，手机每次都数据还原我存的照片也没了，可是我真的会开车，贼6，贼稳。”  
“行吧，谁让你不早点考驾照。”  
“我以前都有人接送的，日子开始反复了才搬出来自己生活的。”  
边伯贤鼓起脸很委屈，都暻秀十分同情他，然后把他手里的车钥匙拿回了自己手里。  
“我当你的司机就是了，无证不开车，乖。”  
公司早有传言说边秘书是都总裁包养的小白脸，都总裁和他办公桌都放一个屋，给他泡咖啡，现在还接送他上下班，可以说这个八卦的锤很硬了。  
都暻秀身正不怕影子斜，逮着两个传谣言最起劲的员工象征性谈话教育了一下就放她们去了，结果让谣言变成了“边秘书看都总裁的眼神真深情原来都总裁才是被包养的那个。”  
他妈的边伯贤眼睛天生长这样。  
都暻秀心血来潮饶有兴致地拖着边伯贤温和的下垂眼眼角把他眼睛拉成细细一条，强行把边伯贤的脸变成了流氓兔，边伯贤一动不动由着都暻秀玩脸，突然盲揽住都暻秀的腰，都暻秀一惊松了手，边伯贤顺势就把脸埋到了都暻秀软乎乎的小肚子上。  
“干嘛呢流氓。”  
“舒服，睡会儿。”  
“睡什么啊，赶紧工作去。”  
“嗯，再一下下。”  
“她们到底是怎么从你的眼睛里看出深情的？”  
“大概这就是爱吧，宝贝感受不到吗？”边伯贤抬头卖萌，都暻秀像是在看嗷嗷待哺的小鸟崽子，心下好笑，伸手捏住了边伯贤微微噘起的嘴。  
“你给我闭嘴，我只感受到了你欠揍。麻溜儿给我干正事去，再浑水摸鱼扣你工资了。”  
边伯贤被掐成了鸭子嘴，呜呜嗯嗯一通撒娇都暻秀还是不为所动，只得湿着狗狗眼瞅着都暻秀讨饶。边伯贤这双下垂眼实在是太犯规了，无害无辜又情意绵绵，都暻秀心里嘤嘤嘤着吼着真可爱啊真可爱啊，面上还得保持住矜持，手一抖就放开了边伯贤，捂着心口迅速窝回了自己的电脑屏幕后。  
美人计战无不胜，可恶。  
单位实行单休制，好不容易挨到周六边伯贤迫不及待一大早开始就提醒都暻秀今天要给自己拍照。都暻秀宅魂被煽动起来，一回了家立马回归天性，躺仰坐卧三百六十度在卧室里换拍摄姿势换了个遍只为捕捉到甜蜜桑精彩的瞬间，用着职业口吻严肃地指挥甜蜜桑凹造型或者自由发挥，竟是比当总裁时还要专注几分。边伯贤自然也算半个专业的，职业素养相当高，为了把自己拍得美美的更为了让都暻秀拍出满意的作品，由着都暻秀折腾。  
都暻秀很满意，甜蜜桑也很满意。甜蜜桑一满意过头，边伯贤就差点回不来。  
都暻秀正坐在地上查看相机里的预览，甜蜜桑幽幽从背后环住了他的脖子，有些凉的手撩起都暻秀衣服下摆伸进去抚摸上他柔软的皮肤，手臂上的纹身透过纱质的袖子若隐若现的，缠绕着的细条状图案像是蛇。都暻秀心一紧，先小心翼翼把自己的宝贝相机放到桌上，然后才隔着衣服抓住了边伯贤的手。  
“拍我开心吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“我是不是最漂亮的人？”甜蜜桑抱住了都暻秀，腻着嗓子撒娇。过于做作的语调让都暻秀下意识紧了紧捉着他的手，沉声回答道“是的，贤贤是最漂亮的。”  
甜蜜桑听到都暻秀称呼自己贤贤，哼了一声把脸蛋埋进都暻秀小小的颈窝里。  
“我不是贤贤。”  
“你是边伯贤。”都暻秀又一次拒绝承认甜蜜桑，这让甜蜜桑语气一下子不快起来“我不是他，我才不是胆小的边伯贤。”  
甜蜜桑掰着都暻秀的肩膀让他面向自己，接着松手迅速脱下自己身上的短外套和清凉的吊带连衣裙露出锻炼得紧致又不显魁梧的胸膛和腰腹，线条美丽的肌肉吸引着都暻秀的目光，爱好美人的都暻秀不禁吞了口口水，有一点点不好意思地红了脸。  
“很喜欢吧？”见都暻秀有些羞涩的反应，甜蜜桑倒是很开心。甜蜜桑赤裸着上身，抓着都暻秀不敢张开的手掌往自己小腹上放，都暻秀隐约感觉自己的手即将被牵引到有些糟糕的位置，慌忙想抽回手，却被抓得牢牢的完全无法挣脱。甜蜜桑举手投足间分明带了不似男人的媚气，力道却还是大得惊人。都暻秀的指尖被迫感受到边伯贤仅隔着一条内裤勃起的温度，脑袋里一团浆糊。  
不要这样，不想这样，你不是边伯贤，不可以。  
“边伯贤···”  
似乎是很久没发声般喉咙干涩又疼痛，仅仅是喊出边伯贤的名字都觉得艰难，都暻秀不知自己是在害怕或只是想把边伯贤呼唤回来，有些颤抖的声音带着一点请求般的战战兢兢。  
可是这一声边伯贤直接让甜蜜桑完全变了脸色，不由分说扯掉了都暻秀衣裤。

不治之症其七

男人应该是不适合浓妆的，可甜蜜桑——边伯贤化妆后的艳丽气质体现在他身上却是毫无违和感。甜蜜桑此刻的狠戾表情并没有扭曲他美丽的五官，反而给他增添了一份不可抗拒的凌厉与魅力。都暻秀一看到边伯贤的脸上露出这样的表情，不仅体力上反抗不了，连精神上也很没出息地丢盔弃甲向这样的边伯贤投降。  
可他不是边伯贤，都暻秀知道现在把自己压在冰冷地上的人是陌生的甜蜜桑。仅仅是意识到这件事，就足以让被美色迷惑的神志清醒过来。  
“你夸夸我吧都暻秀。”  
“你夸夸我，我就对你好一点。”  
“夸我好看，说你最喜欢我。”  
说来也是奇怪，如果是一周前的边伯贤这样发病，都暻秀还能保持理智打嘴炮让他清醒过来，可现在的都暻秀不知是被这些天温馨惬意的同居生活迅速融化了原本生疏冷淡的态度、或是做过爱后心理上对边伯贤有了些许依赖，根本无法开口再说出任何义正辞严的斥责。  
这大概是相处后迅速罹患上的、对可爱的边伯贤自然而然就会去包容忍耐的病。  
况且要是再刺激甜蜜桑下去，说不定边伯贤会回不来。  
“···你很好看。”  
“那你穿裙子给我看好不好？我们一起漂亮。”听到想听的话后心满意足彻底剥光了都暻秀，强制将轻飘飘的丝质连衣裙套在了他身上，甜蜜桑细心地替都暻秀整理好短短的裙摆，将裙子上原本的粉蓝色细腰带绑到了都暻秀的手上，利索地系牢打了个死结。  
怎么猜都是要被日了，不同于轻松的被疼爱着的性事，这只是不带情趣意味的、单纯的强奸。都暻秀自然是不愿意的，可刚想骂人就被甜蜜桑用唇堵住了嘴巴。甜蜜桑的接吻方式比边伯贤柔和一些，带着少女般的一点点青涩和柔软，却由于过分甜腻和缠人让都暻秀头一次因为接吻带来的窒息感而感到害怕。  
不是要被猛兽吞掉，而是被斑斓的蛇束缚住了身体扼住了喉咙，要被他尖锐的毒牙刺入身体注入带着恨意的情欲，无法挣扎也无法呼救。  
他抱着都暻秀的手臂上的纹身明明不是蛇，却让都暻秀怕得睁圆了眼睛。  
生气的甜蜜桑和边伯贤不一样，不爱耍贫嘴也不爱说情话。甜蜜桑无声地媚笑着冲都暻秀眨了眨眼睛，含住了自己的手指舔了舔便分开都暻秀的双腿，随意撸了撸都暻秀的性器便将手指插入了他干涩的后穴。都暻秀一下子抠住了边伯贤的一只胳膊，咬着牙强忍着不发出示弱的声音。往常的边伯贤虽然做前戏时聒噪无比满口荤话，还总是逗弄带调戏的，可都只是为了最大程度减轻都暻秀的不适，此时异常的安静像是将甜蜜桑给都暻秀做扩张时的水声放大了好几倍似的，都暻秀因疼痛咬白了自己丰润的唇，却又因为羞耻红了脸颊。甜蜜桑似乎是记得边伯贤如何找到都暻秀前列腺的，很快探进第二根手指毫不留情按压着那一小块有些硬的腺体，射精的欲望来势汹汹，都暻秀一下子软下了身体又因为勃起而微微蜷起了身子，痛苦又享受地轻轻叫出了声。  
“你硬了。” 柔软的丝绸小短裙下摆被都暻秀不讲道理就被刺激到亢奋的性器顶了起来，甜蜜桑平静地冒出这样一句话，又用两根手指撑了撑都暻秀湿润了的后穴，稍作思考后就把自己硬得发疼的勃起抵上了微微张着口的小菊花，又似乎是笃定了都暻秀再也逃不掉而粗鲁地扯掉了他手上的束缚，缎带捆绑过又用力摩擦过的手腕上留下了艳丽的红痕，都暻秀一下子痛得脑袋一片空白。  
“不行，滚开！”都暻秀感到甜蜜桑搅动他后穴太久的手指终于抽离了自己的身体，立刻察觉不妙，微微抬起身往后尽力试图挪动身体，却被甜蜜桑牢牢抓着大腿根部动弹不得，后穴被不由分说顶入了甜蜜桑大半的性器。都暻秀白着脸倒抽着冷气，一下子火了，挥着拳头想打人。甜蜜桑轻松握住了都暻秀气势十足却力不从心的拳头，歪嘴怪笑着不让都暻秀适应便动起胯来，下身反复挤入他火热的肠道，还不忘捏住手里都暻秀细瘦的手腕玩儿似的晃了晃。  
“乖一点，跟他做的时候不是很听话所以很爽吗。”  
甜蜜桑扩张做得很仔细也很足够，事实上都暻秀比起痛更多的只是感觉身体里胀得厉害，可不情愿的状态下被毫不留情插入又被重重捅向深处好几次，就算不疼也绝对算不上舒服。都暻秀怒视着一脸惬意的甜蜜桑，此刻愤怒和厌恶压倒性覆盖了其他的念头。被蛮横地顶弄着的都暻秀忍不住凄惨地呻吟了几声，他有一点点想哭，却更想揍一顿这个在自己身上肆虐的人，于是没被制住的另一只手不甘心地又捏成拳直接往甜蜜桑脸上揍去。甜蜜桑似乎是没料到都暻秀还想着拒绝自己，结结实实吃了一记打。  
“乖个屁啊乖！边伯贤你他妈清醒一点！”都暻秀对于自己被当成小女人被莫名其妙的人欺负这种荒唐事深恶痛绝，气得要命又有点不愿承认的委屈，下手用足了十分的力气，揍完人像是一下子被抽掉了灵魂，只能躺在冷冷的地上虚着眼喘气。甜蜜桑挨了揍也没吭声，终于停下了施虐的动作，放开都暻秀的那只手低下头，好一会儿才又抬起脸来，原本吸毒似的兴奋模样已经恢复了正常，换回了边伯贤一贯的柔和表情。  
“真是的•••”边伯贤花了几秒确认自己干的坏事，叹着气很是心疼地摸了摸都暻秀的大腿根和纤细的手腕“留印子了，你怎么体质这么色情。”本来只是想哄小宅男开心的，却没想到自己没压制得住那个现在看来让人讨厌至极的家伙。边伯贤默默自责唾弃着自己不像话，嘴上还贱了吧唧的，好歹缓了缓不太温馨的气氛。  
“你可赶紧拉倒吧还有脸说呢？先把你的鸡巴拔出去再跟我讲话！”都暻秀见边伯贤可算是回来了，虽然仍旧忍不住破口大骂可到底是欣慰又有点开心的，连抱怨的语气都带了一点点撒娇的意味。边伯贤内疚死了，可是下体埋在温柔乡里爽死了，都暻秀穿着连衣裙又可爱死了，这会儿说要停屌不干好像太勉强。  
“宝贝痛不痛。”有些依依不舍，可边伯贤还是依言缓缓抽出了自己湿漉漉的性器，用指腹轻轻替都暻秀按摩了会儿被暴力摩擦过的小穴，把他像呵护易碎品般抱起来小心翼翼亲他的嘴角。  
“···还行。”被这么一如既往的熟悉温柔包裹住，都暻秀的脸霎时一红，也不知道刚才怼甜蜜桑的霸气去哪儿了，只剩下软乎乎的一颗心脏不自觉就往边伯贤那边蹭。  
“她太畜生了，是我没控制好她，对不起。”虽然欲望要中途刹车很折磨人，可安慰都暻秀显然更重要。边伯贤伸出舌头舔了舔都暻秀有些湿了的眼角，又把都暻秀抱得更紧了些“怎么还把你欺负哭了。”  
“没有，我打哈欠。”只是轻笑了声没拆穿都暻秀，边伯贤正好放在都暻秀的腰上的手强忍住了没揉揉捏捏搓搓，老老实实焐着都暻秀腰上的肉像是要把自己的温度传过去。边伯贤乖巧地冲着都暻秀嘟了嘟嘴，挺无奈道“下次她再跑出来的时候宝贝稍微哄哄她，我很快就帮你打倒她。没事了，来亲亲。”  
边伯贤嘴上原本的口红已经被蹭掉得差不多了——大部分在都暻秀的腿内侧——所以都暻秀并不嫌弃他，加上此时还颇有些劫后余生的小后怕，于是没说什么就乖乖给了边伯贤一个啵啵。这个甜甜的简单kiss在边伯贤看来就等同于是邀请，于是边伯贤贼心不死动手开始抚摸手下软软的腰，吻过都暻秀露出的小小肩头，又蹭到都暻秀耳边卖萌道“那我们继续好不好呀？我会很轻很轻的，而且你一直憋着不射会得病。”  
要把那么大的玩意儿插进那么小的地方自然不可能很轻很轻，可是被不要脸的边伯贤甩了锅的都暻秀对他很是心软，想着也对，反正自己也憋着呢干脆互惠互利一下，没多想就往上拉了拉短短的小裙摆，心一横开口道“来吧。”  
眼前冲击性极强的画面差点让边伯贤流下鼻血。也不知道是不是都暻秀萌二宅男当久了看了不少里番耳濡目染了一些色色的小知识，边伯贤无数个夜里看着色情艺术动作作品和福利动漫幻想着的都暻秀此刻竟然就在眼前——都暻秀跪着岔开腿坐在自己膝盖上，主动提着裙摆将赤裸的热情下身完完全全暴露在自己的视线里，仿佛是在无声地欢迎自己享用;他微红着小脸，长长的睫毛因为害羞而微微颤抖着，独特的爱心嘴有些紧张地抿着，半遮半掩的眼神却带着自己都没意识到的撩人。  
这真的太他妈刺激了。  
当梦想照进现实，边伯贤几乎喜极而泣。虽然猜到都暻秀一是被吓着了需要点安全感；二是也想解决自己被挑逗起来的欲望，并非是想着勾引自己，可他现在可爱的举动就是在告诉边伯贤“快来吃我，我可好吃啦。”  
年轻气盛又身强力壮的边伯贤自然很懂怎样把自己沸腾的热血和引吭高歌的鸡鸡物尽其用，毫不迟疑地拦腰抱起都暻秀放到床上，把身体挤进都暻秀两腿间稳准狠地将性器又插回了最适合它的地方尽情动作起来。边伯贤操到激情处不忘抓住都暻秀细细的脚踝往自己腰后放，指引着都暻秀用腿夹住自己的腰。都暻秀也不是啥爱扭捏的人，稍稍迟疑了下就紧紧缠住了边伯贤，手臂也环上了边伯贤的脖子。都暻秀小声的叫床非常可爱，色欲熏心的边伯贤听软了耳根，一下子没忍住上手去捏都暻秀的脸蛋，故意捏痛了都暻秀要他的呻吟带上一点点哭腔。都暻秀脸上一疼就下意识收了收后穴，边伯贤卧槽了一声连忙松手，托住都暻秀圆溜溜的后脑勺不断地亲他，专注地干他不再分心玩些有的没的可能会让自己秒射的事。  
“宝贝，你···怎么是甜的？”舔掉都暻秀鬓角渗出的汗，边伯贤像是发现新大陆般激动，爽得话都有些说不完整，对都暻秀的喜欢无形间又浓了几分。  
行吧，啰里吧嗦的边伯贤真的又回来了。都暻秀有些无可奈何。  
真好。  
都暻秀轻哼着笑了笑，舔上边伯贤不太明显的喉结，回了句彼此彼此。  
结果就是被日得腰都快断了。

“哎呀~再穿一会儿嘛~多好看啊！”  
“要穿你自己穿，多变态啊。”  
“呜呜呜不行我要看你穿嘛···你不穿人家要犯病了呜呜呜···”  
“你再装试试看？还没被揍够？”  
“我还没缓过来呢。”  
“起开，别抱着我，脏死了快去洗澡。”  
“哎呀人家真的还没好呢，要和宝贝一起洗澡治病。”  
“边伯贤。”  
被打了可终于一起洗了澡。边伯贤挺开心。  
反正都暻秀力气一点都不大。

不治之症其八

除了需要不得不昧着良心哄一言不合就出现的甜蜜桑，和边伯贤的同居日子大抵还是美滋滋的，可都暻秀还是会时不时身在福中不知福，感觉自己和他的关系有点儿奇怪。  
虽然对他的脸很是喜欢，住在一起相处挺和谐，上班的时候分工合作很顺利···爱爱的时候也很舒服，可这就是交往了？真的是恋爱了？比起友情爱情亲情什么什么情，会不会是重生病限制了彼此的人生选项所以才不得不搭伙过日子？我其实没有对边伯贤这个人有什么想法吧？  
此前并无恋爱经验的都总裁正站在落地窗前抠着手出神纠结着这些有的没的，突然屁股被一只凭空出现的手拍了一下。  
“宝贝，你的屁屁怎么回事？”  
“什么怎么回事，它一如既往的精神抖擞···你别揉了！”  
“不是，你的这个屁屁···”突然出现在都暻秀身后的边伯贤手头摸屁股的力气又大了几分，语气倒是端正严肃“它在吸引我的手。”  
都暻秀呵了一声反手扣住边伯贤的手腕一把扔开，转身戳了戳边伯贤敏感的腰眼，把他挠得笑破了音。边伯贤快笑岔了气，只得伸手揽住都暻秀的腰把他拉进怀里。  
“讨抱抱的方式越来越可爱了。”  
“你讨揍的方式也越来越不可爱了。”  
“呀原来宝贝觉得我可爱吗！”边伯贤眼睛一亮。都暻秀感觉不妙，果然边伯贤的手不安分了起来。  
“···你控制一下她。”  
“昂？不嘛~你夸我可爱嘿嘿~”甜蜜桑抱住都暻秀的脖子，软软的吐息喷在都暻秀耳根，浪里浪气娇笑着，一条腿磨蹭着卡进了都暻秀两腿间。都暻秀小步后退着整个人被压到了落地窗上，余光瞥见楼下的车水马龙，心凉了半截。  
办公室在几楼来着···十二还是二十二？  
对于高度本能的恐惧让都暻秀紧紧抓住了甜蜜桑的腰，甜蜜桑像是被这个动作鼓舞了似的喉咙口发出一声兴奋的轻哼。  
“觉得我可爱所以很喜欢我是吧！”  
这话其实没什么问题，本来都暻秀就是喜欢边伯贤的脸觉得他很可爱，加上又不能惹甜蜜桑生气，于是都暻秀胡乱点了点头，可大部分心思还是被仿佛随时要坠落的不安所占据，连胯下的挑逗都变得微不足道。好在甜蜜桑发骚归发骚，边伯贤自己也有意不让她太脱离自己的控制，都暻秀愈发急促的呼吸和惊慌的神色很快就拉回了边伯贤。  
边伯贤发现自己把都暻秀挤到窗边后自己也哎呀了一声，连忙把人带远了落地窗，还拍着自己胸口心有余悸地连说吓死我了宝贝对不起别怕，贤贤在这呢，说罢笑嘻嘻地握住都暻秀的左手小手指，晃来晃去撒娇。  
都暻秀憋住了翻白眼的冲动，一巴掌按在又得寸进尺扒住自己嘤嘤嘤求安慰的边伯贤脸上把他推远。  
“烦人。”  
估计是肚里日积月累的坏水儿突然想泼出来，也或者是刚恢复正常就被都暻秀的不够热情小小伤了下不稳定的少男心，边伯贤当下就做了个决定要报复自己略显冷淡的男朋友。都暻秀万万没想到自己一句完全没走心的话会带来相当严重的后果，后知后觉才意识到不烦人的边伯贤反而更让自己心烦意乱。  
边伯贤是从第二天早上开始不烦人的。因为要护理皮肤所以边伯贤总是比都暻秀醒得早一些，通常都是洗完脸折回床边亲都暻秀脸蛋把他亲醒两个人再一起去刷牙。可是这天早上喊醒都暻秀的不是边伯贤柔软的嘴唇而是闹钟。  
刺耳又单调的手机闹钟很难听这个事实都暻秀像是时隔了多年才又发现了似的，被吵起来时整个人都呆了一下。都暻秀趿拉着边伯贤特意挑的情侣保暖高帮棉拖鞋懵着脸独自走到洗手间刷牙，回过神来小小声自言自语了一句不用听边伯贤满嘴牙膏沫瞎哼哼歌挺清净的，挺好。  
将脸用冷水扑湿挤了一点边伯贤的洗面奶搓了搓泡沫糊在脸上再洗干净，又一个人刮完胡子拍完须后水，都暻秀的空虚感骤然放大。  
是啥时候开始用起须后水的？自诩大男人不在乎保养的自己啥时候被边伯贤带着养成了往脸上拍东西的习惯了？  
边伯贤连早餐都是自己出门买的，而没有不厌其烦扯着都暻秀的围裙要求鸡蛋煎嫩一点面包烤焦一点牛奶要甜一点，顺带着还要偷偷香一下。和独自吸着袋装豆浆玩手机的边伯贤面对面坐在餐桌两头让都暻秀多少有些尴尬，可转念一想自己干嘛没人缠着了还要抱怨，于是强行压下心头的不快冷着脸自己吃完了早餐。  
上班的时候边伯贤甚至老老实实自己系好了安全带，而没有耍赖非要都暻秀探身过来帮自己拉安全带。都暻秀甚至做好了贴到他身上时被逮住机会摸一把腰或者拍拍屁屁的心理准备，可边伯贤自觉得要命完全不需要都暻秀帮忙，路上一言不发安分得可怕。  
都暻秀猜自已肯定是有了起床气，不然为什么从一大早开始心情就越来越low，肯定不是因为边伯贤反常的冷淡，绝对不是。  
到了单位边伯贤也还是举止过分得当。都暻秀很想努力集中精神工作，却总是有些神经质地反复摸出手机看有没有边伯贤的信息——他总是这样搞些奇奇怪怪的小把戏逗自己。可是今天没有，什么都没有，连一个空格都没有。  
“空格其实不是空白，是一个白色的心心，说明我很忙但是很想你。”  
骗人，你没有很忙，也没有想我。  
控制不住视线往对面的边伯贤身上飘，都暻秀盯着悠闲的边伯贤好一会儿突然有些赌气地起身离开了办公室。  
什么啊，我们又不算真的在恋爱，是炮友吧？是难兄难弟啊！再亲密也算不上什么。  
是的，我们很亲密，我们一直很亲密。  
都暻秀想骂边伯贤又很想骂自己，他觉得自己真是有病，边伯贤不过表现得稍微不亲昵了些，自己的心就坠坠的难受。和边伯贤不共处一室反而更让都暻秀烦躁，于是他又快步赶回办公室，刚好和出门的边伯贤擦肩而过，边伯贤悄无声息的，看都没看他一眼，就这么直直路过了都暻秀走向了打印室。  
真是够了！边伯贤这人怎么已经侵蚀自己生活到了这种地步啊？都暻秀一肚子怨气只想发在边伯贤身上，揪住抱着一叠资料回办公室的边伯贤领子逼他看自己。  
“我们没吵架吧？”  
“没有。”  
“你没出什么事吧？”  
“没有。”  
“你有什么瞒着我？”  
“没有。”  
“那你到底在玩什么啊！边伯贤！今天你怎么了？”  
“没什么。暻秀放手，我要忙。”  
暻什么东西的秀啊，明明老是宝贝长宝贝短挂在嘴边，忽然这么一本正经干什么？都暻秀心里酸唧唧的，感觉这个普通的称呼代表着自己在边伯贤心里地位降低了。可不爽归不爽，都暻秀智商还是完全在线的，想了想二十四小时之内自己和边伯贤相处间有什么异常的事发生，很快想到个可能是疑点的疑点有些不可思议开口道“是不是我说你烦人，让你不开心了？”  
“怎么会。”边伯贤到底是没忍住笑意，一下子被都暻秀正经又有些疑惑的小脸逗乐了，可举止还是优优雅雅的分寸拿捏得恰到好处。边伯贤非常轻地伸出食指按了按都暻秀饱满的额头，话说得滴水不漏“你再怎么嫌我烦，我都不会不开心，我喜欢烦你。”说罢像是要证明自己真的很喜欢烦他似的又戳了戳都暻秀有些气鼓鼓的脸颊。  
这下轮到都暻秀彻底不知所措了，边伯贤话说到这份上自己总不见得再纠缠不休下去，难不成还要问他“那为什么不骚扰我了？”这话都暻秀宁可咬断舌头也说不出口，跟怨妇似的一点都不酷。都暻秀无计可施，只得松了揪着边伯贤领子的手，沉着脸一直熬到了下班回家。  
不烦人的边伯贤反而更让人心烦意乱，真的，烦得要命，边伯贤烦死了。  
我就不信你真的转性了。行动派都暻秀当晚就拖着绅士了一天的边伯贤看恐怖片，两个人在环绕声音箱的氛围渲染下自然而然坐近到了彼此身边，随着跌宕起伏的剧情自然而然尖叫着用枕头互相敲脑袋和屁股，大声骂着脏话抱在一起遮住彼此的眼睛又忍不住透过指缝偷看，吓得跟两只小鹌鹑似的缩在沙发角落瑟瑟发抖。  
看完电影边伯贤和都暻秀都还有点心有余悸，上厕所都得把灯从客厅开到洗手间，这么怕自然得连体婴似的一个走哪另一个跟哪。于是顺理成章一起洗了澡，顺理成章睡觉的时候黏在了一起。  
这样才正常嘛。拉着边伯贤的胳膊窝在他胸前，都暻秀总算心满意足。  
边伯贤这个烦人病晚期到底是好不了的，都暻秀挺得意，浑然不觉自己也是享受着这个烦人病的重症患者，治愈不能。  
边伯贤忍了一天也算是熬出了头，虽然没有刺激宝贝到主动爱爱的地步可被都暻秀式的撒娇甜到了也算是如愿以偿，小小的发泄很知趣的点到为止，又如同往常一样乐颠颠搂着缩在自己怀里的都暻秀，去亲他可爱圆脑袋上的发旋，达到了目的一时高兴地睡不着觉。这人是被自己惯坏了的猫，总是凑到他面前哄他反而会被挥爪子挠，偶尔对他冷淡一点他却会嘟着脸主动靠过来要摸摸。  
真可爱啊，宝贝，真是没人比你更可爱了。愿意被我宠坏也是因为喜欢我对不对？我也非常非常喜欢你。  
甜蜜桑悄无声息出现在都暻秀颈间亲吻了几下，被昏昏欲睡的都暻秀又是条件反射一巴掌推开了脸，嘟囔了一句烦人。  
这次边伯贤回来的又是很快，却没想着再来一次恶趣味的报复。  
再欺负下去大概就要哭了，除了爱爱的时候其他任何情况下都不想见宝贝的眼泪。

不治之症其九[obaek]

都暻秀有心观察了边伯贤这个会让他不由分说进入浪荡模式的甜蜜病几次，隐约感觉要治愈它有些棘手。  
虽然说边伯贤的毛病在都暻秀的妥协安抚暂时没了攻击性，只会浪了吧唧只对都暻秀动手动脚求夸奖求爱爱，跟个敏感又淫荡的小女生似的，可是边伯贤老是这样人格突然从流氓变成小骚逼都暻秀也有点吃不消。  
不是说疲于应付边伯贤发病，而是很担心边伯贤会不会越来越严重。  
按照边伯贤的说法，甜蜜病的起因是自卑的童年阴影，所以基本都暻秀抱着她哄一哄夸一夸边伯贤就能好起来，可是这吃止疼药般治标不治本的方法总是会渐渐丧失作用。甜蜜桑有被边伯贤压制着勉强消失过一小阵子，可触底反弹的下场非常可怕，甜蜜桑不仅最近却出现得愈发频繁，并且越来越难哄回去。正因如此都暻秀猜这样下去边伯贤会不知不觉越来越沉迷于甜蜜病带来的自满感，导致总有一天甜蜜桑就彻底取代了边伯贤。  
好端端的病应该是不会变重的，说明边伯贤并没有“好端端”。理论上给予边伯贤足够的自信和足够的安全感就不会加重甜蜜病，可是都暻秀到现在为止还无法全心全意把自己交给边伯贤，自然无法给边伯贤这些。时间宽裕，治愈甜蜜病却又迫在眉睫，都暻秀清楚逼自己违心并不现实，可又为甜蜜病操足了心，和边伯贤谈这件事边伯贤又说顺其自然就好反正她要欺负你我肯定会回来保护你，搞得都暻秀压力非常大，更加迟疑不决起来。  
要是甜蜜病真的成了边伯贤的不治之症，要是甜蜜桑毁掉了边伯贤，那自己现在还要和他继续下去吗？  
过分谨慎成了自私，都暻秀被边伯贤紧紧抱在怀里的时候心虚感便强烈到无以复加的地步，怕边伯贤会消失、怕甜蜜桑的虐待、也怕自己再不抽身会陷入大麻烦中，都暻秀为此竟是有了点儿独善其身的念头。边伯贤温柔的亲吻也好、只灌注给都暻秀的灼热忠诚也好，都暻秀都觉得自己无法用对等的真挚去回应。  
跟厚脸皮的小偷一样，这么心安理得怎么行啊。又不愿意对边伯贤慷慨，又不愿意狠下心和他撇清关系。都暻秀自认自己最多爱好屌丝了些绝不会是个小人，却在和边伯贤的关系中表现得异常差劲。明明是喜欢边伯贤的，明明是想帮他治好病的，为什么还迟疑不决想着临阵脱逃呢？  
“想什么呢宝贝？”边伯贤给浴球揉足了泡泡才仔细给都暻秀搓起背来，搓到他胸口时瞅见都暻秀发呆的表情，轻快地喊他回神。  
“我是不是对你太小气了。”都暻秀的睫毛都被浴室里的蒸汽濡湿了，英俊的五官在他不笑的时候帅得要命，配合他一把又沉又温润的嗓音，荷尔蒙就从他每个毛孔里争先恐后涌了出来。  
“没有小气。”  
“可是我觉得我比不上你对我的热情。”  
“这句话是什么意思呢？”估计是由于体内甜蜜桑纤细的性格而对危机的感知异常敏锐，边伯贤的眼神暗了下来，刻意弯起了嘴角，手不安分地摸上了都暻秀水下裸露的下肢，娇滴滴地勾引他道“你对我很热情，我感觉到了。”  
“伯贤，你真的觉得我适合你吗？”换作边伯贤听到都暻秀这句话绝对是二话不说按着先操一次再讲道理告诉都暻秀胡思乱想没意义，可是此刻都暻秀面对的是越发轻易就会出现的甜蜜桑。都暻秀扶住边伯贤的肩膀很认真地问他“你也不信我是不是？所以你总是借着病来换你想听的话，因为你也没用把握我会真的接受你。”  
“是啊，我很害怕，怕得要死。”分不清是甜蜜桑还是边伯贤的人僵着表情语气苦涩，触电似的缩回手没有勇气再去触碰都暻秀。  
“我到底要怎样做你才能喜欢我呢？怎么只有你不喜欢我呢？我真的很努力，还以为你已经稍稍对我狠不下心了。”  
不是这样的，我应该是对你···一直都动心的。  
心痛来势汹汹，都暻秀望着边伯贤即将要哭出来的表情自己也喉头疼痛到难以呼吸，觉得自己是感情骗子，是个恶劣的胆小鬼。  
胆小的不是你，是我啊。我究竟什么时候在对待你的事情上生了这样畏手畏脚的吝啬病，就是不愿意对你再好一点？  
“你想要我吗？都暻秀，你需要我吗？”边伯贤红着眼睛张开手臂，义无反顾地交出所有尊严“我什么都给你。”  
我究竟是何德何能。  
都暻秀被边伯贤的动作刺痛了心，被初见的边伯贤眼泪烫得灵魂震颤，一瞬间有了种如梦初醒的通透感。都暻秀纠结在一起的眉头终于松了下来，英俊面庞上的表情变得非常温柔，扶住边伯贤肩膀的手绕到了他脖子后，自然地前倾身体，很轻地吻了吻边伯贤的喉结。  
“不管你怎么样，我都要，我都喜欢。伯贤，你的病都怪我，全是我的错。”原谅我吧，那些小气又自私的念头我再也不会有了，我该对你慷慨，我该对你温柔。  
边伯贤确实漂亮，连哭泣的表情也很美，他扒住都暻秀不算宽阔却最为值得依赖的肩背，压着嗓音艰难道“我已经原谅你了，来吧，我知道你想要我。”  
都暻秀亲边伯贤的时候特别小心，主动的吻比他嘴唇的形状还要甜。边伯贤少有地抢不过接吻的节奏，只好尽力配合都暻秀有些笨拙粗鲁的舌头，抬手摸上都暻秀的额头，把他一点点很短的刘海往后捋，柔软的手指抚着他有点杂乱的眉毛，心想得找时间给自己男朋友修修眉。  
都暻秀察觉到边伯贤还能分心颇有些自尊受挫，两个人坐在浴缸里亲了会儿水也凉了，都暻秀干脆放了浴缸水把边伯贤拉起来迅速开淋浴冲干净两人身上的泡沫，取了浴巾分别裹住边伯贤和自己后马不停蹄就把边伯贤往床上带。两人间的气氛前所未有的暧昧又湿润。  
“会做吗？”  
“被你操了那么多次没吃过猪肉也见过猪发情了。”  
边伯贤这会儿一点都不介意都暻秀赌气骂他是猪，笑嘻嘻张张腿勾下都暻秀的脖子去亲他。  
“现在是你这只猪猪发情了。我的宝贝小猪猪，第一次请对我温柔一点。”  
都暻秀百分百确认身下的人是边伯贤而非骚浪贱的甜蜜桑，也很清楚即使没犯病他也愿意为自己做到这种地步，要说不感动肯定是假的，可是现在不是感动的时候，现在当务之急是要让边伯贤舒服，是要让边伯贤完全安下心来。  
手掌路过边伯贤紧实的腹部摸向他大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤，都暻秀回想着边伯贤为自己做过的准备工作，手指按了按他的会阴滑到第一次见面的后穴，没太犹豫便将趴下身双臂从边伯贤大腿根下穿过抱住他的大腿，稍稍用力把边伯贤屁股抬了抬，脸凑近去伸出舌头舔湿了紧闭的小菊花。  
“都暻秀！我靠你干嘛呢！”边伯贤显然是真的慌了，泛红的眼角还挂着泪珠，看上去像只突然被拽了尾巴的委屈又惊慌的小奶狗。边伯贤想伸手去推都暻秀的头却被下体新奇的刺激弄得身体发软，抽着气断断续续跟都暻秀商量“都暻秀···宝贝，床头有润滑剂，就用你的手干我好吗？”  
都暻秀本来有点头脑发热，听了边伯贤的话一下子冷静下来，却反而更坚定了要伺候爽边伯贤的念头。大家菊花都是一样的凭什么你可以舔我的我不可以舔你的？  
边伯贤私处都是和都暻秀身上一模一样的沐浴露味道，都暻秀不作声专心用舌尖刺激他的入口，试着往里戳的时候边伯贤没忍住喘了一声，想夹起腿的力道也小了许多，估计是无法抗拒这样新鲜又快乐的感觉也实在被刺激得没了力气，干脆不阻止了。  
都暻秀虽然只是笨拙地顺着记忆中被舔后穴的感觉依样画葫芦，却也让边伯贤发出了享受的声音，这让都暻秀谜之得意了起来。由于不得要领，都暻秀简单地用舌头戳了几下羞答答绽放的小菊花就把舌头退出来舔向边伯贤的蛋蛋，换用手指探入他有些湿润了的后穴里挺开心地学着边伯贤的手法给他做扩张。边伯贤忍耐着下体里奇怪的肿胀感费劲地低头往自己下身看去，托着都暻秀的下巴让他抬头，两个人视线相融，边伯贤眼神柔情似水。  
“亲一个呗，只亲鸡巴蛋不亲嘴算哪门子做爱。”  
“你不嫌弃啊？”  
“你都不觉得恶心我干什么嫌弃，快，亲一个，安慰一下我，我都叫累了。”  
都暻秀感觉很有道理，于是拔出埋在边伯贤身体里的手指松开胳膊，抱住边伯贤的脖子跟他交换了一个又甜又湿的吻。两个人都一柱擎天的性器难免碰到了一起，都暻秀感叹似的发出轻轻的喘息声，含住边伯贤的下唇舔了舔又继续抠挖起了边伯贤的后穴，非常急切又非常绅士。  
“你搞吧，我感觉可以了。”  
“真的没问题吗？等我拿个套。”  
“行了行了快点，别拿了赶紧。”边伯贤很急，身体和精神都迫不及待叫嚣着想要都暻秀的温度，可都暻秀温温吞吞的，把自己当成瓷娃娃似的过分小心翼翼，火撩起来了放任它烧又非要憋着慢慢来，哪个功能正常的男人不抓狂啊。  
“我个人并不提倡无套性爱，虽然我们都是彼此唯一的性伴侣也有去体检过，可还是戴套比较好。”  
“我日！你在把我搞湿了不肯插进来的时刻跟我科普有套性爱不合适吧？”边伯贤快被气傻了，燎原的烈火焚烧殆尽了他所有的忍耐，他伸手就去抓都暻秀神采奕奕的鸟，咬牙切齿道“我要你现在立刻马上把你的鸡鸡插到我身体里，随你开心弄脏我，宝贝。”

不治之症其十[obaek]

虽然没想过会后悔说出七分挑衅三分不满的引诱话语，可自己童颜巨屌的男朋友皱着眉气势汹汹挤开自己下身小口一捅到底的那瞬间边伯贤还是忍不住内心告诫自己这档子事上再也不要过分作死。  
“痛不痛？我好像太用力了。”  
“没事，带劲儿。”咬着牙艰难地憋出几个字，边伯贤生怕扫了都暻秀的兴，强颜欢笑的脸看在都暻秀眼里又是好笑又是惹人心疼，可爱得不行。  
怎么说都是后穴初经人事，痛感一开始肯定是凌驾于快感的，边伯贤嘴唇都疼白了，抓着都暻秀胳膊顺着自己紊乱的吐息，跟分娩似的吸吸呼了好一会儿。都暻秀身经百战很能体会边伯贤这会儿不好受，自己被紧紧绞着性器也没舒服到哪儿去，于是就着插入的姿势捧着边伯贤的脸去亲他的下垂眼，亲他纤细的长睫毛，也不和边伯贤似的说甜言蜜语分散注意力，只是静静地用缠绵又宠爱的吻安慰他。  
都暻秀真的很帅诶。  
边伯贤懵着脸近距离看正在亲自己嘴巴的都暻秀，突然很能理解都暻秀的颜控。  
又可爱又帅气，鼻子里呼出的气好像都是帅逼的形状，都暻秀怎么这么好看啊。明明没犯病，边伯贤却明显感觉到了甜蜜桑的少女心，这大概是甜蜜桑要和自己融为一体的征兆，并且掌握着主导权的是自己。  
大概是因为现在边伯贤因为都暻秀而非常安心。  
都暻秀带着不可抗拒的气势霸占住了边伯贤身体内部，更是把自己完完全全挤进了边伯贤的心里。边伯贤不想再问都暻秀觉得自己好不好，他知道就是因为都暻秀觉得自己足够好，所以他才会露出如此入迷而深情的表情。  
“伯贤，我可以爱你了吗？”他的声音像是刚融化的巧克力，滚烫浓厚又甜得让人昏头转向，边伯贤一下子就神经敏感了起来，轻易和他的声音一起陷入了热恋。  
这个人原来是很会说甜言蜜语的，大概也只有自己能听到这种有点让人脸酸却又超级柔软的情话。世上第一幸福又第一骄傲的边伯贤感觉自己从里到外哪儿都很满，满足得头顶都要冒出粉色的泡泡。  
“随时都可以。”  
得到了应允也不敢轻举妄动，都暻秀为了不让边伯贤太辛苦而抱住了他的腰，试探性地调整着角度缓缓进出了几次他的后穴，压到什么地方听边伯贤轻飘飘发出个魅人的气音才确认可以按摩到边伯贤的前列腺，这才放心大胆开始动作起来。火热的肠道吞下同样炙热的性器，包裹着它又挤压着它，含着它又吻着它，热情地取悦着它。  
动情之时自然而然是要亲吻的，与爱人接吻是永远不会让人觉得讨厌的事。热切又湿漉漉的吻使边伯贤身体泛起情欲的艳丽色彩，都暻秀脸颊也染上了红霞，吻得气喘吁吁还是眷恋地舔着边伯贤的牙齿和舌头。器官连接之处连耻毛也被沾湿，滑腻的爱液想要让彼此最隐秘部位的皮肤黏连在一起，却只是随着胯部拍击臀部的动作牵连出半透明的脆弱细线、发出情色的闷响。  
边伯贤着迷地不肯让视线离开支起上半身专心占领自己肉体的帅气男人，觉得自己把命交给他也无妨。都暻秀胸膛上还有未消的浅浅吻痕，像是春日里争先开在残雪上的粉色小花，两人分明已经久未遇见春天，春色却在激烈的交合中从身体里自发溢了出来，炙热激情的夏也不甘示弱，肆意将双方每一寸皮肤都烘得火热。  
有再多病都没有关系，无论什么病都能被对方的爱抚平疼痛完美治愈；哪怕这半年无限循环下去也没关系，拥有彼此就拥有了完整的日子，岁月长短又有什么所谓。  
都暻秀此刻爽得头皮发麻，握着边伯贤的手恨不得把边伯贤漂亮的指尖也吞到肚子里去。边伯贤涨红着脸微张着嘴，低低的呻吟有些沙却是比平日说话声音还要性感；他柔和的下垂眼又乖得要命，水光潋滟的目光柔软又迷人。  
这张浸满了情欲的脸像是盛放的桃花，没什么比他更美了，没有谁在都暻秀眼里比边伯贤更加好看。不光是脸蛋，身体也、声音也、细微的动作也——边伯贤本人就是美的具体化了。这样漂亮的人颜控都暻秀怎么会不喜欢呢？怎么会有不爱的理由呢？只想宠着他哄着他，事事都依着他。  
边伯贤适应了都暻秀的节奏便很配合地把腿夹上了都暻秀的腰，扣紧都暻秀的手将双方的手指交错缠绕在一起，十二分乖巧地由他摆布。即使是这种场合都暻秀还是被边伯贤让着疼惜着，再多的爱也被边伯贤缱绻的深情紧紧抱在怀里。他们总是最为亲密无间。  
都暻秀对于一起射精并没有执念，舍不得让边伯贤难熬于是帮他用手先泄了出来。严格来说都暻秀也是第一次真正意义上的在上面爱爱，虽然没早泄的毛病却也持续不了很久，捏着边伯贤的屁股用力又撞了好几下逼得边伯贤呻吟的音调都拔高了好几度，最终还是没射在里面就抽出了自己微微跳动着的性器，射完精一下子就被抽空了力气似的趴在边伯贤身上重重喘了会儿才缓过来，软绵绵揪着边伯贤半干了的头发跟他接吻，懒洋洋地亲了又亲才放过边伯贤，把脑袋磕在他肩上，昏昏欲睡。  
射在边伯贤肚子上的那点精液被都暻秀黏在他身上的举动糊到了两个人身上，虽然都是爱干净的讲究人，这会儿却只想贴在一起再腻歪会儿。边伯贤心头甜滋滋的，很是享受地听都暻秀的呼吸一点点恢复正常节奏，以为他要睡着时他却突然起身拽边伯贤的胳膊要下床。  
“先洗个热水澡，你头发都没干不可以睡觉，会感冒的。”  
很感动都暻秀一如既往的体贴，被不小心扯到酸痛腰胯的边伯贤疼得热泪盈眶，虽然很想立刻跟着他到浴室里继续刚才被性趣中断了的鸳鸳戏水，可惜有些腿软，走一步就颤三颤。都暻秀跟掺老爷爷过马路似的架着边伯贤进了浴室，放好了水半拖半抱着把他放进了浴缸自己才也跨了进去和他相对坐到了热水里。  
这种极度类似初夜后醒来面对面却又不是的场合也不知道说点什么好，两人也都懒得开腔，只是静静沉浸在久未消散的愉悦和确认彼此对自己重要性的幸福中。都暻秀虽然自己也累得够呛，可这会儿当然是边伯贤更虚弱，服侍人搓澡洗头的活儿就落到了都暻秀身上。居家旅行生活必备的都暻秀按摩边伯贤的脑袋的手法太好，边伯贤舒服得哈欠连天几乎就要直接睡过去。都暻秀见他头一点一点的，捏着他鼻子要他再坚持一会儿，边伯贤努力眨了眨眼睛为了保持清醒开口就是死性不改的黄腔。  
“宝贝你给我做个泰式按摩吧，有波推的那种。”  
“没波不推。”  
“胸肌也行。”  
都暻秀忍住了即将脱口而出的没有胸肌，郁闷着盘算要不要也跟着边伯贤健身。边伯贤闭着眼假寐，等了会儿没听都暻秀搭腔就把他的心思猜了个七七八八，把疲惫的眼皮撑开条缝儿，嘿嘿笑着又冲他伸出胳膊。  
“什么肌都不要你练，你现在身材就很好。来给我抱抱。”  
“我到底有没有弄痛你？”  
“还好，我吃得消。总之你的表现可圈可点，我挺满意的。”  
“太累了，你怎么有力气连续做的？”都暻秀熟练地趴在边伯贤怀里嘀嘀咕咕，心想这人体力也真变态到令人发指，爱爱时这个羞羞的小烦恼还不能和别人讲，很是憋人。  
“怎么占了便宜还抱怨。”边伯贤下巴抵在都暻秀脑袋上，轻笑着替他揉腰，没说更多的话。嘴上说着被占便宜，可边伯贤完全没有吃了亏的念头，倒是非常开心都暻秀表现出的占有欲和十足的热情。爱爱这种你情我愿的事儿本来就不强制非得谁上谁下，都不是天生非得做下面那个的人，无关病症也不需要什么理由，如果都暻秀还想主动搞边伯贤的话，边伯贤也是会欣然配合的。  
边伯贤老神在在一脸餍足的样子反倒像是他吃爽了都暻秀。都暻秀被他仍是游刃有余的表现有些伤到了还想大展雄风的干劲，反映出的用户体验像是表示懒得经常这么折腾做吃力不讨好的那个，言下之意大部分时候还得边伯贤多操劳辛苦。  
真是个小祖宗诶，行吧，都听你的。边伯贤苦笑归苦笑，还是异常爱着怀里这个小小的圆脑袋宝贝。  
边伯贤顶着一头没来得及冲掉的香波，搂着都暻秀的胳膊紧了紧，猜自己就要这么微微烦恼又满满幸福下去了。

不治之症其十一

“这东西你哪儿买的？···解开！”  
“淘宝呗。才不，我还没拍完。”  
“你早想好了吧！开除你！王八蛋！”  
“开吧开吧没事反正你养我。”  
除了肉体亲密无间，都暻秀的心也终于愿意接纳边伯贤，这使边伯贤的甜蜜病不治而愈，甜蜜桑也就再也没出来过。甜蜜桑买的那些裙子和cosplay服要处理掉并不容易，边伯贤也没有想卖掉的意思，都暻秀虽说好奇边伯贤留着这些女装干什么，可也没干涉他的决定。  
直到被套上浅蓝衬衫和水粉百褶裙束住手脚不得不窝在自己办公椅里时，都暻秀才为自己当初的宽心感到异常后悔。  
随着甜蜜病的治愈甜蜜桑真的消失或者说与边伯贤融合了，都暻秀本来对此表示很开心，毕竟多年的女神成了自己男朋友应该是很划算的事，而且比起事实上浪得飞起总是在发情的甜蜜桑，怎么想都该是边伯贤更讨喜可爱。不过很快都暻秀就切身体会到边伯贤会持之以恒性骚扰完全不是病的错，这人原本就是个对和自己爱爱充满恶趣味的狂热者。  
在办公室里做不是第一次，可是穿着裙子的状态是。边伯贤撒娇说要给女神消失了的前粉头都暻秀拍照时，都暻秀还以为他是打算逗自己开心便没多猜疑就把相机借给了他，，也没想到边伯贤“取办公室景”的这句话有什么更深的内涵，直到被吸嘴唇吻到软了身体扒光了衣服穿上高中女生般的裙子时都暻秀才如梦初醒，可还没怎么走心挣扎几下就被很温柔地限制住了手脚，习惯了边伯贤安慰的身体也竟然就在镜头前很不争气地起了反应。快门声听起来不再亲切，像是什么催促着都暻秀赶紧丢光羞耻心的提示，一想到自己这幅任人宰割的无助模样被完整记录在了自己的相机里，都暻秀也只好在心里把边伯贤骂了个狗血淋头，懊恼着自己愈发敏感的身体居然就因为被这样对待而更加兴奋。  
这全都怪边伯贤！都暻秀气得脸颊发红，缩在又大又软的办公椅里躲闪不得，只能被临时摄影师边伯贤全方位拍摄了个彻底。明明四肢上的情趣绒毛手铐一点都不紧，都暻秀却根本无力挣脱，光是被镜头视奸已经快忍不住湿了眼睛，又被不知足的禽兽男朋友饶有兴致地扒下了内裤，被一个润滑过的精巧小东西抵住了后穴。  
我真是cnm了吧边伯贤，带女装来上班就算了，你他妈居然买动物肛塞还有脸寄到单位！  
都暻秀活了二十几年第一次亲眼看到毛茸茸的猫尾肛塞也是开了眼，嘴上不要不要激烈拒绝着可是被手指熟练扩张后的身下小嘴很轻松就借着边伯贤哪儿都能找到的润滑剂吞下了小巧的金属肛塞头。小玩意儿尺寸不大，可冰冷的触感与它恶趣味的造型让都暻秀几乎想立刻弄死罪魁祸首边伯贤。边伯贤很专注地拨弄着肛塞，被都暻秀铐住的两个小拳拳打在肩头也没什么反应，只微微偏头在都暻秀红得和成熟水蜜桃似的脸颊上亲了几口作为安抚。  
“哎呀萌炸了！宝贝不要动哦，看镜头看镜头！”调整了会儿黑色猫尾位置的边伯贤拉远了点距离欣赏自己的杰作激动不已，哎呀了好一会儿，仗着都暻秀动弹不得又无心挣脱，春风满面地把眼泪都快气出来的都暻秀拍了个爽。  
“你变态···”都暻秀有些哽咽，一成是对这么玩还开心到勃起的自己感到绝望和羞耻，九成是对前所未有快感的享受——爽哭了。  
“玩够了没···”得亏边伯贤能在下体升旗的状态保持住端着相机的手还稳稳的，可紧紧抿住的唇和额角渗出的汗出卖了他此刻也根本无法保持冷静。都暻秀纤细雪白的手腕脚腕似乎是真的很适合被捏在手心里、很适合被束缚住，情色的意味满溢而出，无处可逃的都暻秀委屈兮兮又像抱怨又像求欢的话刚沾到边伯贤的鼓膜，边伯贤就像是被按下了什么开关似的终于忍无可忍地放下相机迅速拆开都暻秀腿上松松垮垮的柔软束缚，迫不及待吻住了大眼睛快留不住泪水的可爱男朋友。  
“还不够。”边伯贤凌乱着呼吸不停吻着都暻秀的眼睛和睫毛，舔掉他还没来得及成型的泪珠，不断喃喃着“不够。”  
都暻秀勉强还保持住了几分清醒，小小声嗯嗯呻吟着用两只还被绑在一起的手一起去解边伯贤的衬衣扣子，撩开他的衣襟用有些凉的手指抚摸上他一颗已经挺立起来的乳粒，报复似的稍稍用力掐了掐。边伯贤闷哼了一声，像是想起来这档子事似的也伸手去捏都暻秀也硬着的乳头，两人较劲似的进行着幼稚又诡异的挤咪咪比赛，最终以指甲更长的边伯贤夺得胜利宣告结束。  
边伯贤非常无耻地用指甲轻轻抠了抠都暻秀同样小小的乳晕和乳头顶端，逼得原本气势汹汹的都暻秀缩着身体一下子败下阵来收回了自己的手，窝着背试图把自己的胸藏起来。  
一定要经常逮着边伯贤修指甲，不同意也得同意。都暻秀正气哼哼暗自决定着，还在被边伯贤又抠又拧的刺激胸前原本不算敏感却如今很会讨甜头吃的小豆豆，一个分心就甜腻地呻吟出了声。边伯贤把这蓬松甜蜜的音放在舌尖品味了一圈才咽下，也松开恶劣的手转而捧住了都暻秀的脸蛋，细细地用舌头吻遍他口中每一个角落后便去勾引他犹豫着的舌尖。两个人兴奋的呼吸也纠缠在一起，难舍难分。  
“为什么宝贝的味道总是这么好呢？”结束一个深吻后边伯贤将鼻尖放在都暻秀颈间嗅着，两手顺着都暻秀的腿滑到他已经被半脱下内裤的腿根，色情地揉着他充满弹性的屁股，指尖有意无意压过他已经湿了的穴口，似乎是要在肛塞还没拔出去的状态下继续塞进手指扩张。  
“和贤贤的味道一样啊。”被亲吻顺舒服了毛的都暻秀环着边伯贤的脖子，颇有些惬意地眯着眼睛情意绵绵地摩挲着他还穿着西装外套的宽阔肩背，瞟到他口袋里鼓鼓的便想收回手探进去摸摸是个什么东西，后穴却突然又被挤进一根手指，连带着推动肛塞头稍稍又把尾巴往深处塞了塞。都暻秀被人造毛奇特的触感搔得说不出话来，条件反射挺了挺上半身把自己尽可能埋进还站着弯腰玩弄自己身体的男人怀里让他好直起一点身，乖乖地一声不吭尽力放松身体接纳边伯贤的手指，姿态像只攀附着大树的小考拉。  
“宝贝比较香。”边伯贤圈着肉肉软软的小骨架男朋友，歪过脑袋吻了吻他短短的发尾，一边按摩着他敏感的穴口一边又试图插进去第二根手指，很是漫不经心地往都暻秀耳根子吹气，说话语调非常正直淡定“口袋里的东西拿出来玩玩看。”  
“是什么？”  
“电子宠物机，右边那个是选宠物的按钮。”  
“···屏幕怎么这么小。”  
“最初的一代嘛。”  
“以前玩过的好像没这么沉···啊！呜···”手一松，刚从边伯贤口袋里掏出来的圆圆扁扁小东西就掉到了厚地毯上。都暻秀沙着嗓音抽噎了一声，可怜得要命又有点生气，猛地揪皱了边伯贤的西装下摆。  
“我绝对···要开除你···”都暻秀带着哭腔威胁了一句后就完全软了腰，边伯贤眼疾手快伸手到他腋下让他胳膊架到自己肩上，都暻秀才不至于又瘫回椅子里。计划通的边伯贤阳光灿烂地爽朗嘿嘿一笑，恬不知耻地咬住了都暻秀粉粉的小耳垂道“开除了正好，我就不上班了，专心上你。”  
要么边伯贤是喝了酒的，否则他的声音为什么一下子就迷惑住了都暻秀的意识，分明是想哭的都暻秀又因为边伯贤饱含情欲的坏笑声搅乱了思绪，连要掉眼泪这件事都忘记了，只是紧紧抱着边伯贤，忍受着身体内骤然烧起的更为强烈的冲动，哽着嗓子艰难地呼吸着。  
那条黑色的猫尾巴并不是单纯的肛塞，而是一个情趣跳蛋，边伯贤骗都暻秀按下的正是这个小跳蛋的开关。  
“痛？”预先设定好的震动模式只是玩闹般的幅度最低档，不会让都暻秀有任何不适，但初次体验的刺激也肯定是少不了的。坏心眼的边伯贤挺开心地明知故问，感觉都暻秀毛茸茸的圆脑袋在自己肩窝里摇了摇。  
“那胀呢？”摇头。  
“舒服？”还是摇头。  
“喜欢？”仍旧摇头。  
“要我？”原本把头摇成拨浪鼓的都暻秀霎时没了反应，边伯贤把自己忍耐到渗出薄薄汗液的脸颊贴上都暻秀的脸颊，感觉有一点点热热的，便心下了然都暻秀默认不喜欢玩具喜欢自己。  
没到意乱情迷时刻就不够直白，看来对爱爱还是抱着一点羞涩的矜持态度，还要教得他更色一点。  
不过没关系，现在这样也非常可爱。  
边伯贤勾着嘴角像刚刚偷吃完的狐狸，又摸回都暻秀手感极佳的臀部，手指探进他湿漉漉的后穴，夹住猫尾巴根部将小幅度稳定震动着的小东西往外勾。猫尾巴上纤细的毛逆向软软刮过都暻秀的肠道和肛口，带着润滑剂和动情而产生的体液流到椅子上。羞愤与快感让都暻秀随时都要哭出来似的呜呜叫唤着，有气无力抱着边伯贤的脖子抠抓着他的背，仿佛真的是一只被欺负过了头只好象征性动动爪子发泄的小猫。小巧的金属头被扯出一半卡在小口，都暻秀实在受不了震动带来的刺激，黏腻的呻吟嗲嗲地往边伯贤心里钻，惹得边伯贤一狠心一用力完全拔出了稍稍折磨了一下都暻秀的小玩具，毫不在乎地扔到了地上。  
“抓紧哦，不然会掉下去。”边伯贤锻炼得当的肌肉派上了用场，抱起表情一塌糊涂下身也一塌糊涂的都暻秀放到了办公桌上，瞥见皮质办公椅上一滩亮亮的水渍，忍不住轻笑了声。都暻秀听到他性感的笑声便更加不敢正视自己弄出来的东西，原本白嫩的脸蛋红得像被煮熟了似的，撇着脑袋故意避开了办公椅那个方向。  
“宝贝，是尿裤子了？”  
“闭嘴，吵死了。”  
“没什么好害羞的，乖。”手探到都暻秀的百褶裙下握住他顶端已经分泌出前列腺液的性器，边伯贤很是娴熟地揉搓摩擦着再次煽动他的渴望，却又堵住出口不让都暻秀射精，坏笑着把都暻秀攀着自己的手摘下来往自己鼓鼓的裆部摸。  
“想要贤贤就先安慰一下小贤贤。”  
都暻秀脸红归脸红，即使双手还不算完全自由解边伯贤的裤子也算得上熟能生巧速度惊人。都暻秀秉承着“我还没发泄出来你也别想轻松”的同进退理念，憋着血液里咆哮着的渴望使了点劲儿撸边伯贤烫烫的鸡鸡，用指腹蹭了蹭冠状沟又用手掌包裹住蘑菇头挤压着，铁了心试图先撸射了边伯贤，连尿道外口都不忘用指尖去小心地刺激几下。  
都暻秀的举动确实奏了效。边伯贤自在又得意的表情很快就有些僵住了，随便忍耐了下变得更加粗重的呼吸便拂开都暻秀的手，搂住他的小肚子一用力把他翻过身抱下桌子让他站到地上，抬起都暻秀的一条腿架在桌上，把百褶裙撩起来堆上他圆润挺翘的臀部，掐着他的腰一点提示都没有就从后面直接把勃发的性器插进了他湿润柔软的小洞。都暻秀的性器没了边伯贤手的阻碍，顺顺利利就在被压过前列腺的瞬间射了出来沾湿了桌沿。  
整个过程边伯贤一个字都没说，这说明他要进入认真的状态操都暻秀了，没空瞎比比。  
妈的，就知道干这种事的时候在边伯贤面前不能表现得太狂。都暻秀有些悲壮地弯腰用小臂撑住桌子稍稍俯趴下抠住一边的桌角，放弃挑衅、放弃挣扎、接受现实。  
被干了个爽。

不治之症其十二

事到如今食髓知味的都暻秀也不会真的介怀边伯贤性欲强性癖怪，毕竟自己也逐渐喜欢上了爱爱时各种各样无伤大雅的小玩法，真情实感骂边伯贤恶趣味也等于自责。实际上就算是没这么习惯没这么想得开的时候，正式开始爱爱时都暻秀也总是不会作出抵抗的，毕竟和男朋友做这种事没必要别别扭扭给自己找不痛快，无论谁日谁都秉承着“谁开发谁保护，谁污染谁治理”的原则互相配合坚持爱爱事业可持续发展；现在更是双方都很希望让快乐最大化，自然是愈发互相体贴。于是乎都暻秀学着更积极迎合好让自己更能体会爱爱的乐趣，而边伯贤作为头号也是唯一的受益人在弄走甜蜜桑后似乎是终于不怕玩得太出格会被她打扰了，更加肆无忌惮地教都暻秀尽情享受情事，并贯彻着“和宝贝爱爱只可以让他感到愉快和满足”这个决不可让步的理念，很懂得如何欺负得都暻秀恰到好处，即使粗暴也拿捏稳了分寸。  
虽然是双方都很乐意在过程中主动增加情趣的甜蜜事，可都暻秀还是会觉得在单位也会被边伯贤不由分说就插真的很操蛋。比如本来只是在给边伯贤修指甲的，却莫名其妙又被扒了裤子按坐到了他怀里。  
边伯贤手指又软又长，美得不得了，撇开上回掐咪咪比赛输了下的决心，都暻秀本来就很爱把边伯贤的手揣在怀里替他修指甲，对都暻秀来说半是宠爱半是情趣，而对边伯贤来讲半是享受半是性趣。  
“你别乱动，剪到肉了别瞎叫唤。”  
“我没动，好歹给我留点指甲啊！”  
“留了干什么啊咱家有掏耳勺，指甲缝里藏污纳垢的脏死了。”  
“宝贝，这样会得甲沟炎的。”  
都暻秀手一顿，迅速抬头确认边伯贤的表情不像是在开玩笑，颇有些世界观崩塌的震惊道“那是什么？”  
“大概就是甲沟部位感染。指甲总是剪太短容易得甲沟炎的。”边伯贤耐心科普，把都暻秀手里的指甲刀接过来扔到一边，收拾掉接碎指甲的纸巾，到办公室内的洗手间洗完手回来见都暻秀举着手一脸想啃又下不了口的纠结表情，笑了声走近去捏了把他的脸道“老啃指甲也容易得病，肚子里会有虫虫。”  
“骗谁呢，啃指甲怎么会肚子里长虫。”  
“手摸来摸去当然有细菌啊，吃到肚子里不就长虫了吗？肚肚里藏污纳垢的脏死了。”都暻秀的垂死挣扎被边伯贤反将一军，垮着脸放下自己研究了半天的手有些气哼哼道“以后不给你剪指甲了你爱怎么样就怎么样，别来烦我。”  
“不气啊宝贝。”边伯贤坐回办公椅把一脸被抢了心爱玩具表情的都暻秀拉腿上“贤贤帮宝贝检查肚肚里有没有虫虫。”  
说是检查也不知道为什么要脱裤子，都暻秀被亲丢了魂儿回过神来边伯贤的孽根已经顶着自己后门蓄势待发，都没来得及阻止一下就被稳准狠地捅到了深处，刺激得超容易害羞的都暻秀一下子变成了小粉人，呜咽了一声靠进了边伯贤宽阔的怀里。  
边伯贤铁了心要日都暻秀的时候一向势不可挡，搂着都暻秀的小肚肚揉了揉便牢牢抓住他的大腿把他身体往上抬，好让打桩运动幅度更大一些。由于被顶得太深实在说不出完整的话，都暻秀只好心里大骂边伯贤混蛋，又怕他动作太猛自己从他腿上掉下去只得抓着边伯贤的小臂稳住自己身体。边伯贤估计是觉得把都暻秀这么抱在怀里操还不得劲儿，揉着他胸前硬硬的小豆豆环着他上半身就往办公桌上带。  
被按在自己办公桌上日真不是什么特别值得开心的事，可都暻秀还是庆幸了一下这次是在办公室发情而不是打印室或者茶水间，也心有余悸地暗自感谢边伯贤没有再次玩什么“咪咪在键盘上打字”的神经病游戏。托了都暻秀好习惯的福，办公桌总是被收拾得很的干净，这么突然趴上去也没硌到啥，只是都暻秀被捏兴奋了好久的乳头压到冰凉坚硬的桌面上又痛又舒服，随着边伯贤的撞击动作被蹭到就更难熬了，惹得都暻秀呜呜叫着扭着腰挣扎，这样一来反而便宜了边伯贤，爽得他直倒抽气。边伯贤手法娴熟扣着都暻秀的腰窝撞他圆润的屁股非要弄出些声响，肉体相撞击的色情声音此刻不再有激起羞耻心的作用，反而更加催化了两人的渴望。  
“宝贝里面···很热···超级舒服···恭喜宝贝肚肚里没有虫虫。”边伯贤边喘气边笑，还有闲心打趣，还惦记着二话不说开操的那点小借口。  
都暻秀没功夫搭理他，半张着被又吸又咬亲肿了的唇糯糯地小声呻吟着，呼吸是乱的思绪也是乱的，手往后胡乱挥了几下再次捉住了边伯贤的胳膊，借着力让自己上半身稍稍抬了起来，肉乎乎的臀部自发往边伯贤火热的欲望上压，好让彼此结合得更深一些、再深一些。  
边伯贤亢奋又带着狂喜调子的喘息声是鼓舞，是沉迷于与都暻秀交合这件事的象征，他用上身压在都暻秀背上再次把他按趴下，亲吻着他美丽的肩胛骨，手指放在都暻秀的嘴上勾画着他性感的唇形。都暻秀很配合地伸出舌头舔舐上边伯贤沾着自己和他体液味道的手指，又温柔地将玩弄自己舌头的手指含进口中，像是在用濡湿的虔诚膜拜着正在占有自己的人。  
对，我疯了似得需要你，你也病态地只想要我，你很迷恋我吧？我也是如此。这或许不一定是爱，却一定是要患上关于爱情不治之症的前兆。  
“贤贤···真棒···”你真棒，你真可爱，你真让我喜欢。  
说出这种话的是都暻秀，这一点都不奇怪，论男子气概都暻秀从未落过下风，激情时刻要热烈表白自然从不会扭捏。被都暻秀黏上是多么头疼又快乐的事啊，即使是本人还没自觉的程度，也足够让边伯贤幸福得快昏过去，感觉自己要融化在都暻秀的身体里了，被他牢牢拴住了心脏，逃不掉也不愿走。  
虽然再一次莫名其妙在上班时间爱爱，可总体还是很让人满意的。都暻秀忘了自己一开始抱怨边伯贤太粗鲁太突然，面对着边伯贤坐在他怀里奖励似的不断吻着他的嘴角，被边伯贤捏着屁股手指探进后穴里抠挖着射进去的精液也只是软绵绵地轻喘，乖得让人心痒难耐。  
温存完又讲了会儿不嫌害臊的情话，都暻秀养了养体力二话不说开始解边伯贤的衬衫扣子。边伯贤的表情霎时有些受宠若惊，似笑非笑地忍不住浮想联翩。  
“宝贝还没要够？”  
“你把我扣子全他妈扯崩了我怎么穿衣服？”  
“有道理，那下次宝贝自己脱好不好？”原来不是还想爱爱。边伯贤无奈地噘噘嘴，帮都暻秀解自己纽扣嘴上还不忘耍流氓。都暻秀懒得搭理他，扒了他的衬衣就往自己身上穿，两人上衣尺寸略有不同，都暻秀滑嫩的手直接就被袖口裹住了，连光溜溜的指尖也一寸都没露出来，肩膀窄的可爱小特征暴露无遗。  
边伯贤又觉得都暻秀好玩，心化成咕噜噜翻着甜甜泡泡的一滩糖水，爱不释手地把他圈在怀里捏捏腰又亲亲脸蛋。都暻秀对边伯贤这种玩弄小玩具的行为颇为不满，掂量着力道往他裸露的健美胸膛上捶了一记要他撒手，边伯贤不依，得寸进尺去摸都暻秀还没来得及穿上裤子的下体。  
“边秘书，你记不记得下午要开会。”被凉飕飕的声音提醒了一句，正越级对领导无礼的边伯贤这才意识到自己白日宣淫差点误了正事，只得半搂着都暻秀先带他进洗手间清理身体，所以认命地换好了新的衬衫核对起了会议材料。  
兴许是突然开炮的刺激太狠，都暻秀走路都有些一瘸一拐的，后穴总觉得有些胀痛，仿佛边伯贤的那玩意儿还在自己身体里似的；刚才做清理时边伯贤的手指又实在太灵活，都暻秀过于敏感的身体为此又不知餍足地起了点儿反应也不奇怪，可明明行动不便却也不要边伯贤搀扶，生怕再与他皮肤相接触就会立刻想要他想到不顾一切。冗长的会议对又半硬起性器的都暻秀来说每一秒都是折磨，他攥紧拳头放在唇边尽力忍耐着又开始不分场合膨胀起来的欲望，会议一结束甩了句边伯贤滚出来就板着脸迫不及待匆匆出了会议室。  
“都总脸色不太好啊，边秘书你知道怎么回事么？”  
“领导赶着开会不小心腰撞桌角上了，你看他走路都不利索。我一会儿用祖传跌打药给领导按摩一下就好。”收到都式求欢信号的边伯贤强忍笑意，憋出一副诡异的表情。  
八卦的同事一脸了然，带着点儿想和边伯贤拉近关系的目的这就口无遮拦起来，大意是边秘书伴君如伴虎还得伺候都总真不容易，试图营造起一些同仇敌忾的氛围。边伯贤一听这大逆不道的话马上就不乐意了，心想都暻秀这几个月兢兢业业要态度有态度，要实绩有实绩，对公司上上下下不说慈悲为怀好歹是仁至义尽了，哪还有背后嚼他舌根的道理。很像是被都暻秀暴政压迫下第一受害人的边伯贤不允许除了自己以外的人对自己领导有任何造反的言行，公式化的笑还挂脸上可语气不善到了长耳朵的人都听得出来的地步，他收拾起文件夹往桌上敲了敲，在说闲话的那些人耳朵里听来简直是震天响“少想些没用的屁事多把心思放在工作上。什么时候轮到你们对都暻秀评头论足了？有胆子下次再让老子听到这种话，老子让你们吃不了兜着走。”  
边伯贤的学位大概是买的，管理学全学到了狗肚子里，脑子一热就是地痞流氓式的威胁，却是歪打正着震慑住了原本就真没什么坏心思的同事们。还算温和的恐吓使得关于都总的风言风语一时间基本销声匿迹，可“都总被边秘书包养”这个八卦却被基本坐实了。都暻秀后来才知道这档子事，解释不清又不怎么忍心教训边伯贤，只得火气往肚子里吞，不痛不痒揍了顿边伯贤口头扣了他一年工资就算完事儿。  
至于边伯贤，丢下那番狠话回办公室就锁上门放任精虫占领理智，倒是完全没把自己义正辞严说出口的那句“多把心思放在工作上”当真，只想着都暻秀只能给我欺负，都暻秀只愿意给我欺负，操干都暻秀的动作都更放肆了几分，害得都暻秀那天到后来连坐下都会呼痛，下班时只能黑着脸拎着边伯贤耳朵命令他叫出租车。  
身体对爱爱这件事过于上瘾是病，得治，可对和自己爱爱的人上瘾似乎就没什么问题。激情的、缱绻的、有趣的、令人安心的、幸福感十足的甜蜜症状有什么好值得戒备担忧的？有什么大不了的？所以边伯贤懒得治，都暻秀也是。

不治之症其十三

日子一晃就到了年底，都总裁头一次参加年会新奇得不得了，虽说听年终总结有点无聊，好在节目有趣东西也好吃，都总裁还是非常满意的。  
“再来一次额头kiss怎么样？”回到家还没放下钥匙边伯贤就翘着嘴角又提起年会上的游戏，甜唧唧的语调打了两个弯儿，都暻秀听着就觉得他欠揍。  
使坏还没完了你。都暻秀腹诽着把边伯贤套在手指上转着玩儿的车钥匙取下来放在鞋柜上的收纳盒里，保持着好心情充耳不闻边伯贤的调戏直直往浴室走去。  
“再来一次嘛。”跟着后脚也进了浴室的边伯贤不肯善罢甘休，见都暻秀在脱裤子就贴上去替他扯下皮带，在都暻秀耳边嘟囔着非得要再讨个亲亲，都暻秀漫不经心转过头迅速啵了一下边伯贤的嘴角，敷衍得一目了然。  
“行了吗？”  
“不行，要和刚才一样的。”  
“先洗澡。”  
公司年会的压轴节目多半是玩游戏活跃气氛，被点名玩游戏的边伯贤抽签抽到了要和人做“额头kiss”的任务，想也没想就把自己男朋友也拉上了台。  
虽说是蜜里调油的同居状态，两人之间的流言蜚语也是满天飞，可关系到底没在单位公开，借着游戏亲密一把也算得上是假公济私了。可边伯贤没想到都暻秀不仅一点儿都没拒绝，还亲得特瓷实，众目睽睽之下硬生生把自己都给搞害羞了。  
“洗完了，额头kiss呢？”慢条斯理拨着边伯贤的头发确保发根都吹干了都暻秀才放下吹风机，手指插进边伯贤暖洋洋的半长发里揉了揉，替他松了松有些被吹塌了的发型，假装没听到边伯贤的话。  
“睡觉吧。”  
“kiss呢kiss呢？我的额头kiss呢？”边伯贤像是跟着妈妈的小鸡仔，紧紧追在都暻秀身后回到了卧室，一路上抓着都暻秀上衣下摆不撒手。都暻秀也不埋怨会被抓皱衣服，由着边伯贤耍赖，一大块雪白的腰肉就这么暴露在边伯贤视线里。边伯贤尽力抱着纯洁的心态往下看都暻秀那双笔直光滑细腻无毛的腿，觉得它们风情无限得有些过分，上面仿佛写着快来摸三个大字。  
啊，想要kiss，想要都暻秀的kiss.  
“要额头kiss？”见都暻秀露出了熟悉的无奈微笑，边伯贤立刻在床上规规矩矩坐好，乖巧地点了点头。  
“那乖一点。”都暻秀说罢跪坐到了边伯贤面前，伸出双手轻轻抚上了边伯贤的脸颊。边伯贤柔软的发丝在都暻秀指尖，随着都暻秀抬手的动作摩挲过他的掌心与指缝，有一点痒，不过足够产生冲动。  
一如做游戏时那样认真拨开边伯贤的刘海，都暻秀这次却游刃有余得多，抱着边伯贤脸蛋时也不再使那么大劲儿扒他脸皮，捧住边伯贤脑袋好像是捧着一束花，温柔地将形状甜蜜的唇真挚地印在了美丽的花瓣上。这次他们都闭上了眼睛，如同之前千百次亲吻时一般自然而享受。  
——是用嘴亲额头的意思吗？  
——对，要用嘴巴才行。  
——不对！不是这个意思，都总啊额头kiss是···  
——你们别捣乱，不要妨碍我完成任务。暻秀，来吧。  
虽然刚才那次因为对方太紧张扯痛了自己头皮，可边伯贤到底是如愿以偿。都暻秀主动的亲吻不算多，愿意在大庭广众之下亲吻自己更是不敢多想，边伯贤害羞得意之余还有一点点惊喜，不过也算是没太意外。  
因为宝贝最喜欢我啊，这很正常。  
一旁的主持人解释到那份上都暻秀不可能还没反应过来这个“额头kiss”的真正内涵，却还是结结实实亲嗨了边伯贤，显然是愿者上钩，哄得边伯贤高兴坏了不说还勾得他不知足起来。  
嘴唇离开光洁的额头，都暻秀笑着刚想问边伯贤满意了没就被一揽腰捞进了边伯贤怀里。  
“说了要乖一点的。”  
“我表现得不好吗？刚才你亲我的时候我可一个动作都没做。”  
“好吧。”都暻秀宠爱地顺势将没来得及收回的双手放在了边伯贤脖子后，捏了捏他软趴趴的发尾“那抱一会儿再睡觉。”  
“现在就睡。”边伯贤说着低头一口咬上都暻秀的脖子，惹得都暻秀仰起头笑出了声，双手胡乱地在边伯贤背上轻轻拍打着，软乎乎抱怨好痒。原本只以为是幼稚园等级的调情，可随着边伯贤成人化的动作都暻秀抱着他脖子的双手不自觉揪住了他的睡衣，很快就笑不出来了。边伯贤伸出舌头舔舐着都暻秀脖颈处敏感的皮肤，舌尖暧昧地在零星的小痣之间逡巡，故意留下情色意味十足的律液痕迹。  
“···伯贤。”  
“嗯？知道了，睡觉睡觉。”边伯贤这么说着，双手却捧住了都暻秀的脸，噘着嘴响亮地在他额头上亲了一下“还你一个bobo.”  
“还有一个呢？”  
“真是贪心。”有点像抬杠的邀请本质还是邀请，边伯贤自然是不会拒绝的，他笑得贼兮兮，玩闹似的吻上了都暻秀的睫毛，拇指揉搓着他柔嫩的脸颊，搓小玩偶似的把都暻秀逗得很不满。都暻秀故意凶相毕露地掰过边伯贤的脑袋就恶狠狠咬上了他的嘴唇，边伯贤被亲得呜呜叫，手一挥按灭了灯。都暻秀不过愣了半秒就被边伯贤仰面按躺下，被撬开牙关舔弄牙齿和舌头。边伯贤趴在都暻秀身上像是饥渴已久的虎，似乎是要吞掉都暻秀全部呼吸一样用力卷住他的舌头，边亲边喘着粗气卷起他的睡衣。  
“说好的睡觉呢···”都暻秀终于有机会说一句话，摸黑碰到了边伯贤已经蠢蠢欲动的性器，只觉得好笑又兴奋——因为他自己也硬了。  
“全怪你，我现在精神好过头了不消耗掉没法好好睡觉。”边伯贤的手没闲着，有一下没一下冷不丁碰一碰都暻秀的乳尖或是小腹，借着优越的夜视能力在他摸了无数次了如指掌的身体上撩拨着。边伯贤知道都暻秀天生敏感，还故意干扰他的视线调戏他，就为了享受他在自己手下有些惊慌的小反应，轻轻在他身上到处戳戳感受他小兔子似的颤抖、还会微微蜷曲一下身体的动作，心里美滋滋。很像是害怕的模样，实际上却很是期待，已经升起来的体温告诉我，你在因为我而激动。  
都暻秀的反应很是可爱又无助，边伯贤兴致勃勃玩得正开心就感觉下体一紧，自己命根子被掐住了头部极富技巧地揉搓起来，刺激地边伯贤脸上发烫着呻吟了起来。  
我要吃下的根本不是单纯的小白兔。  
边伯贤眯着眼又开了灯，把手掌捂到都暻秀眼睛上等他适应了光线才缓缓松了自己的手，抚摸着他的唇颇有些苦恼道“宝贝···轻一点···”  
浑身泛着情欲颜色的都暻秀连双颊都晕染上了红，微微虚着眼睛瞥向边伯贤，张开嘴伸出舌头舔湿了边伯贤的手指，表情本该是慵懒又撩人的，眼神却带着十足的挑衅。  
边伯贤不知道是受不了自己小兄弟被爱人挑逗还是受不了压在身下的人无辜又野性的表情，利索地脱完了两个人剩下的衣物，从床头柜随手拣了只避孕套扔在床上。俯下身恶狠狠咬上都暻秀的脖子，手指也插入他的口腔搅动他大胆的舌头。都暻秀吃痛地发出类似呜咽般的声音，终于松开握着边伯贤性器的手抱住了边伯贤的脑袋，轻轻抓着他的头发想把他扯离自己可怜的脖子。  
“咬得太用力了。”边伯贤沾了唾液的手指顺着都暻秀嘴角划过胸膛和小腹直直奔着他后庭而去，都暻秀抓住机会表达不满，推着边伯贤的脑门儿要他别cos吸血鬼，边伯贤倒也干脆，吸糖糕似的吮了口都暻秀的喉结就开始舔弄他的胸。  
“那我换个地方咬。”  
“我早想问了你是不是小时候断奶没断干净···嘶···你别用牙···”  
“这不情趣吗？而且你舔我的时候可比我嘬的还起劲，我奶头肿了一天呢。”  
“认真讨论啊，你对大胸有情结吧？之前不还说要波推？男人不都对大波没抵抗力嘛。”  
“反正我现在喜欢你的胸，你要大胸那我再练练胸肌挤点乳沟给你过眼瘾。”  
“臭流氓，满脑子下流想法。”  
“和我宝贝爱爱哪里下流？行吧，你搞我不算耍流氓，我搞你是我下流。”  
干脆利落承认了自己在床上不需要廉耻，边伯贤咧开嘴笑得贼兮兮，掐了把都暻秀故意做出嫌弃表情的小肉脸，又拧上他胸前红红的可爱咪咪。

不治之症其十四

把都暻秀胸前完全硬起来的小红豆按进乳晕里又松手看它弹出来，边伯贤另一只手的手指夹在他屁股缝儿里寸步难行，想亲都暻秀又更想跟他吵两句，于是用膝盖把都暻秀的腿往外顶了顶道“宝贝配合下贤贤的下流，腿张开点儿，我这硬得快忍不住了。”  
“看上去挺忍得住啊。”  
“你是不是忘了被我日哭的事儿了？”  
“你是不是忘了睡地板的事儿了？”  
“讲道理，今天是你先亲人家的，跟只小章鱼似的掰着人家就非要亲，额头都被你亲肿了。规定好了谁撩的火就谁灭，你不讲规矩。” 边伯贤撇着嘴嘟嘟囔囔抱怨，眼神幽怨表情傲娇。  
“我什么时候耍赖过。”都暻秀原本就是想做的，于是老老实实撇开腿，又勾着边伯贤的肩背费劲地起身和边伯贤接吻，两个人的性器蹭在一起就熟练地敬礼握手互相按摩。边伯贤抓着都暻秀的手覆在两个人的性器上有些粗鲁地抚摸着，直到都暻秀喉咙里也发出享受的音节，边伯贤才掐着他的下巴逼他松嘴，拖过一只枕头垫在他腰下扶他躺好。  
“最近每次跟你爱爱的时候接吻都和打仗似的，力气全练舌头去了啊？”拆开避孕套给自己戴上，又撸了一手润滑剂，边伯贤边套弄着都暻秀性器边把滑腻的手指塞进他后穴时还忍不住讲不着四六的垃圾话。  
“至少一项格斗得赢得过你吧。”  
“还格斗呢，你就想着占我便宜。”  
“谁占谁便宜啊？你要点脸。”  
“搞你的时候要什么脸。”  
边伯贤的指甲由于男朋友的赌气有些日子没剪了，又养长了些，稍稍划过都暻秀脆弱的肠道就是尖锐的痛。都暻秀僵着身子不敢乱动，边伯贤也不想让他吃不必要的苦头，动作很是谨慎。  
“宝贝一会儿给我剪指甲吧。”然后再做一次。  
后半句话边伯贤很聪明地没说出口，亲着都暻秀额头跟他撒娇。都暻秀被轻轻压过前列腺就兴奋地额角渗出薄薄的汗水，半咬着唇喘气，这会儿边伯贤说什么就听什么，于是点了点头嗯嗯着要他快点。扩张做得挺顺利，都暻秀抓住边伯贤胳膊说行了你快进来吧你再摸我就射了，边伯贤麻溜撤了手指把自己的小钢炮抵上了温柔乡入口，才进去一点都暻秀就惊叫着一头汗，连忙要边伯贤停下。  
“你···吃壮阳药了？我刚刚摸的时候没这么大啊。”都暻秀湿着眼睛扣住边伯贤的肩胛骨，边伯贤被他的奶猫眼神看得愣是又觉得下半身躁动多了几分，心一横又往里捅了一寸，惹得都暻秀光张嘴发不出声音，缓了好一会儿一本正经喃喃道“难不成是刚刚饭桌上的牡蛎···你吃了几盆？”  
“呵。”边伯贤太阳穴上青筋突突跳，交往前被质疑阳痿，交往后还要被质疑性功能简直是天理不容。边伯贤低头含住都暻秀的耳垂，用牙齿磨那一小块细嫩的肉直到都暻秀不再张嘴气人“我他妈天赋异禀，鸡鸡今夜喜逢二次发育。”  
都暻秀缩了缩脖子，像是要阻止边伯贤金属质感的声音入侵他的理智。边伯贤见状更加凑近他耳朵，又压了压嗓音道“Honey···i am··· on fire.”  
听身上这人拉长了语调扯英文都暻秀心一紧，感觉自己要完，现在后面被塞满了，自己命根子也在边伯贤手上，怕是前后都自顾不暇。  
不知道这会儿卖乖还来不来得及。  
没等硬汉都暻秀否决掉服软的提案，边伯贤趁他愣神这会儿功夫直接一冲到底，都暻秀眼眶都红了，又不敢再挑衅边伯贤，只好委屈唧唧紧了紧扒着边伯贤肩膀的手。说到底这事儿上都暻秀还是不如边伯贤没羞没臊，加上身体太敏感，感官上的刺激很快剥夺了都暻秀思考的能力，除了感受边伯贤再无闲暇考虑别的事。  
边伯贤又舔上都暻秀的脖子，像是在舔草莓味棉花糖夹心的硬糖，只觉得他越舔越软、从里到外都甜。边伯贤满足又骄傲于都暻秀对自己非同一般的包容和宠爱，对这个自己这么逗都不腻的可爱宝贝满心喜爱。  
“宝贝，自己趴好还是要我帮忙。”想着替肌无力的宝贝省些体力好多搞几次，边伯贤拍拍都暻秀臀部打算换个姿势。都暻秀自然是知道边伯贤的帮忙会多野蛮，于是抓着床单往后退让他的性器抽出身体，慢吞吞翻身跪起来又俯下身。  
被欺负的时候真的又乖又可爱，比平时还要乖还要可爱，所以欺负他上瘾是人之常情。边伯贤这么想着，恶趣味地揉捏着都暻秀布丁似的屁屁，轻轻分开两半山竹肉样的雪白臀肉露出他微微张合着的小肉洞。  
“真的很神奇诶。”  
“···什么？”  
“这么小但是可以吃下很大的鸡鸡。”边伯贤说着伸出两根手指探进湿漉漉的后穴里，稍稍用力把穴口撑大一些。  
看几次都觉得很有趣。有关都暻秀的一切都很有意思。  
“妈的制杖•••”都暻秀撅着屁股老半天，身体里空得可怕，想被再次填满的渴望烧得他浑身是汗，可是边伯贤居然饶有兴趣研究起了他小洞洞的弹性，都暻秀开不了口直白地催他，只能把脸埋进枕头里拔高了音量抱怨道“你的菊花也这么神奇，玩你自己的去。”  
“这种时候宝贝不应该说是为了和我的大鸡鸡配对才长了这么可爱的小洞洞吗？”  
“我操！”都暻秀快被边伯贤的坏心眼折腾疯了，隐约猜到是之前自己无意磨蹭着不搞他所以这小心眼的混蛋记到了现在。都暻秀这会儿被欲望憋得有点傻也胆子大了好几分，颇有点杀敌一千自损八百的气势要和这个故意拖拉半天的人同归于尽，撑起上半身扭过头怒视边伯贤压着嗓音咆哮道“你他妈的还要讲多久废话？有本事你别插！”  
“领导使不得···虽然凶巴巴的邀请方式也不错。”边伯贤覆在都暻秀背上，咬了一口他因为太瘦而突出的肩胛骨，又一点点把胀痛到发疼的性器挤回他火热的小洞，归剑入鞘。  
真的做起来就没那么多屁话想讲了，有虽然不代表非要有个但是，嘴巴上争个输赢到底不如真枪实弹干个爽来得有意义，于是边伯贤满心欢喜扣牢都暻秀小小的胯部，每一下都把性器送到最里面，都暻秀被顶得直接靠着后穴的刺激射了出来，软下身体趴在床上，只剩雪白的屁股翘得很高。  
戴套做有一点好处就是能借着润滑更容易插到深处，都暻秀刚射完有点累又身体加倍敏感起来，边伯贤不说话光是大开大合地操他，润滑剂被激烈的摩擦打成了白沫随着边伯贤性器抽出的动作滑出，缓缓淌过都暻秀的会阴弄湿了他的蛋蛋，与他射出的精液一起把都暻秀股间弄得过于湿润，场面一度极其淫秽色情。  
边伯贤闻着都暻秀身上的味道愈加亢奋起来，结合处越来越湿润以致于交合的啪啪声也越来越响亮。因为年关而白天在工作上就消耗不少精力的都暻秀腰不一会儿就开始发酸，几乎要跪不稳，全靠边伯贤紧紧抓住才不至于瘫在床上，高潮的余韵过去后边伯贤久久不射就成了折磨，被欺负的委屈感又涌上来，都暻秀可怜兮兮揪着枕头角难受得有点想哭，试图逃开却刚往前挪了半步就被边伯贤拖回去狠狠顶了一记。都暻秀呜啊了一声咬着唇不再发出声音，边伯贤伸手去摸他的脸就知道他真被自己搞哭了。  
心疼他掉眼泪是一回事，男人那点破征服欲被满足后的亢奋又是另一回事，边伯贤分了分心在都暻秀耳边哄他，手又移到他屁股上，掰了掰又蛮横地继续往里撞。都暻秀抽噎着要边伯贤射，边伯贤颇有些无奈道“也不是说射就能射的，我又不是水枪。”  
“呜···快点···啊···你快点射！”都暻秀被操到浑身发抖，哭腔又软又糯，几乎感觉身体快不是自己的了，对于边伯贤这次不合时宜的持久深恶痛绝“操···你···呜···真吃了···伟哥？”  
“吃了，老子的春药就在这呢！”恨恨地掐了把都暻秀挺翘的臀部，边伯贤伸手将手指插进都暻秀唇间夹住故意不说好话的恼人舌头，都暻秀的下巴被自己来不及吞咽的唾沫濡湿，难耐的喘息声又带上了被恶意玩弄着而发出的可怜讨饶气音。边伯贤像是在调戏猎物的猛兽，啃咬着都暻秀的背部留下一个个牙印，喉咙间兴奋的声音野性又性感。都暻秀被压着丝毫动弹不得，好不容易挨到边伯贤射精，几乎要昏过去般哆嗦着闭上了眼。  
太折腾人了，除了边伯贤再也不想被谁这么折腾。  
边伯贤趴在都暻秀身上喘了会儿，搂着他侧躺下来，突然伸手去摸两人仍旧连接在一起的部位，体液和润滑剂混在一起黏糊糊脏兮兮的，这时却像是战利品似的，边伯贤搓了搓手指间黏腻的液体，贱笑着着抹到都暻秀乳头上，然后抱住他的小肚子有一下没一下揉着，心情好到几乎要吹起口哨。都暻秀由着边伯贤瞎玩，缩在他怀里昏昏欲睡，他的心跳声也很好听，好像在唱歌一样；他搭在自己肚子上的手也很暖和，好像小暖炉一样。  
两个人身体被对方搞得一片狼藉，可是又都被对方哄得服服帖帖。  
安静地窝在一起躺了会儿，边伯贤把自己鸡鸡拔出来，手脚扒上都暻秀的身体缠上他又去亲亲他的鼻尖和眼睛，一副还要不够的贪心模样。  
“明天还要上班，睡觉。”没好意思开口说今天一次就没体力了，也早就忘了要给同样忽略了某件事的边伯贤剪指甲，都暻秀摸上边伯贤乱动的手，含含糊糊开口无力地试图阻止一心想再来一发的他。  
“年会都开完了也没什么事非要你去处理了吧。”  
“年末扫尾工作是必要的。”  
“那交给我就好了。”  
“谋权篡位呢？”  
“哪能啊。”边伯贤吐气如兰，骚了吧唧地掐着嗓子道 “常言道有事秘书干没事干秘书了啦，宝贝负责干显贤就够惹。”  
牡丹花下死也算是被干死，没毛病。

不治之症其十五

又他妈着了边伯贤的道。   
都暻秀掂着手头的保温杯，特别想给正和景区当地导游讨价还价的边伯贤脑袋来一下。  
春节里出行就是看人头这种事当然是常识，宅男都暻秀原本就对拥挤的人群深恶痛绝，可架不住边伯贤八爪鱼似的缠在身上边操他边撒娇说去看看老建筑住住海景房吃吃美食吧，说要避避春节哪儿都请客吃饭的风头，都暻秀被他一个又一个吻亲昏了头，嘟囔了句费用从你工资里扣，就当是默认了。当站到熙熙攘攘的景区门口时都暻秀心凉了个透，黑着脸等边伯贤领当地导游过来示意可以进景区时不着痕迹拧了把他的屁股。  
“你嘴里有没有真话？”  
“怎么？”  
“跟你飞机转动车又转长途车光路上就折腾半天你他妈就带我来看土坯房？”都暻秀把保温杯塞回边伯贤手里，边伯贤老黄牛似的背着两人全部行李表情温顺又无辜的，态度特别诚恳。  
“亲近自然嘛，感受一下淳朴的民风。城里哪能看到这么清新脱俗的景和人啊。”  
“我只看到这里到处都是城里人。”  
“嗨呀宝贝不气不气啊。”都暻秀不是特别爱凑热闹的人，更讨厌被人挤来挤去，这会儿不开心写满了脸。边伯贤看着觉得可爱又有点儿心疼，捞了把他的肩哄他“这儿土鸡好吃，晚点咱们喝土鸡汤去。”  
不是不能理解边伯贤不想让自己总宅在家里长蘑菇的好意，都暻秀猜边伯贤也是考虑到受重生病折磨的两个人逢年过节不方便跟也不知道还是不是自己家人朋友的人见面徒增难过，加上自己本就不是矫情的人，稍微摆了摆脸色就叹着气老实跟着边伯贤进了人堆。  
土房子小河水大水车还有郁郁葱葱的绿，要是人能少点儿这地方还真是挺让人惬意。导游操着勉强能让人听懂的普通话一路讲解旧时造房子的事，都暻秀听得入了迷，被边伯贤尽量护在怀里也没怎么被推搡，也就承认了这地儿还没自己想的那么糟糕。无休止的半年半年轮回反复好像一直让都暻秀只感到糟心和崩溃，哪有心思好好放松自己游山玩水，边伯贤的体贴也是目光放得很长远，都暻秀逐渐明朗起来的表情也是在他意料之中。  
走走停停拍拍照，导游说两位老板去我表妹家歇歇脚，一会儿再出发。恰好保温杯里水也喝完了，边伯贤和都暻秀觉得去要杯水也好，于是随着导游拐进了小道边的屋子里。  
“啊，民风淳朴啊！”边伯贤把导游表妹泡的茶喝得津津有味，也不知是真陶醉还是假捧场，又看她处理了会儿茶叶，杵了杵都暻秀胳膊说要不要买些茶叶回去。  
“你什么时候爱喝茶了？买回去又没用。”  
“就当是土特产呗，人家这么热心招待我们，我们也应该为当地旅游事业蓬勃发展贡献一份力。”  
都暻秀不爱茶这种苦唧唧的玩意儿，也懒得和边伯贤贫嘴，让他要买自己买反正用他的工资。  
已经被扣工资扣到下辈子的边伯贤乐呵呵拎着两包茶叶保证自己回去一定天天泡着喝，好回味这淳朴民风。刚出门就见另一个导游指引着几个游客往这边来“在我表姐家坐会儿再出发。”  
好嘛。都暻秀眉毛挑了挑，怪声怪气道“这儿导游都是一家人，真巧耶。”  
边伯贤马上反应过来，心里叹了句真是阴沟里翻船，他也就骗骗都暻秀的时候最熟练最开心了，毕竟都暻秀乐得配合他上他的当。本来边伯贤就不能全怪人家太心机，有点心塞塞的，手里的茶叶扔也不是收起来也不是正有些郁闷，都暻秀狡黠的表情让他旋即把心塞化为坏水儿琢磨晚上怎么泄火。  
“毕竟是一个村的人。”  
“毕竟民风淳朴。”  
不日哭你我边伯贤名字倒过来写。  
边伯贤想到做到，本来把人骗到乡下一来是散心二来就是换着地儿做运动。民宿隔音差床也不太结实的样子，边伯贤恐吓都暻秀说太大声会被别人听见，把自己和他包在被子里动作倒是半点都不含蓄。都暻秀已经被嘎吱嘎吱晃的床吓得不敢多做挣扎，被边伯贤唬住了更是只敢点着头抓牢他肩膀嗯嗯唔唔小心翼翼喘，高潮时实在忍不住啊了一声随即听到门外有脚步声，怕得一下子抠着边伯贤的背哭了出来。  
边伯贤心满意足舔掉都暻秀眼角的泪珠，安慰他说宝贝我锁着门呢，你刚刚声音也不大，别怕昂。都暻秀恼羞成怒狠狠拍了边伯贤的大宽背一巴掌发出响亮的一声，边抽泣边骂了句王八蛋。边伯贤听得血气翻涌，又开始嫌弃这破地儿照明太差看不清都暻秀被自己吓哭的表情，当下改了行程决定明天就换个地方爱爱。  
第二天天还没亮，都暻秀就被边伯贤拖着转车到了某海边城市，虽说没什么起床气吧可五六点就被弄醒人也还没缓过来，到了酒店大堂还懵着脸，呆呆站在一边抱着自己的双肩包等边伯贤订房订行程。  
“美女，你声音含糖度很高啊。”  
都暻秀还花着的眼睛里边伯贤笑得一副色欲熏心的模样，半倚着和前台小姐调情，也没听清边伯贤是求人再给查查有没有空余海景房，软磨硬泡好说歹说那前台小姐才肯又动手敲键盘。都暻秀睡不够的小憋屈和小别扭一起发作，直到边伯贤连说着什么“太走运了碰巧就有提前退房的人”走过来拉行李箱和都暻秀时还气呼呼别过脸不理他。  
“小懒猫还没睡醒呢？”边伯贤见都暻秀脸还有点肿，又被他萌坏了，进了电梯就掐他脸蛋。都暻秀打开他的手，从他口袋里摸出房卡，电梯刚打开门就直直走出去找房间，差点就把边伯贤关在屋外。  
“饿不饿？咱们出去找点东西吃好不好？”房间还没来得及打扫好，边伯贤放下行李就去勾都暻秀的手打算带他出门吃午饭。都暻秀不甩开他，只是瓮声瓮气道“你跟声音含糖度高的美女去。”  
边伯贤很少看到都暻秀吃醋的表情，一方面是自己一片丹心没做过违背良心的事，另一方面就是都暻秀不喜欢让人猜来猜去，有什么不满都是直说，有问题总是解决得很早。都暻秀这酸溜溜的小模样很是新鲜，边伯贤心下马上哎呦开了，特别想把他抱着好好亲一通，可床还没铺好，饿着肚子也不太适合做运动，边伯贤只好忍耐住先拉着都暻秀去填饱肚子。  
没想到的是都暻秀一气就气到了晚上，甚是难得闹脾气的人变得特别难哄起来，直到睡觉时边伯贤又习惯性要把两张单床拼起来时都暻秀默不作声把自己卷进其中一床被子里，表示拒绝。  
看来只能是曲线救国了。  
都暻秀突然没了边伯贤的怀抱一时半会也睡不着，闷被子里头睁着眼睛也不知道还在气什么，突然手机震动起来，都暻秀把手机捞进被窝，看到屏幕上的视频请求突然就没那么多脾气了。  
按下同意键，边伯贤眨巴着眼睛的小狗脸瞬间出现在了屏幕里。都暻秀不说话也不掐了视频，意思就是要边伯贤再表现得好一点。  
“宝贝……我想你了……”边伯贤把自己也裹在被子里，噘着嘴哼哼着跟都暻秀说话，扯了扯枕头又拉了拉被子悉悉索索忙了好一会儿，把自己整张脸都仔细填进镜头里，呢喃似的喊着宝贝。  
两人之间从没有原则上的问题，于是再天大的矛盾也不过就是憋了一天的话到晚上背对背躺在被窝里视频说。边伯贤纯良的表情特别乖，都暻秀水蜜桃似的脸蛋又那么可爱，看着这样的对方说会儿软乎乎的话，自然什么事儿都没了。  
边伯贤絮絮叨叨跟都暻秀解释自己绝无二心，都暻秀本来也就只是没睡醒又饿肚子所以借题发挥别扭了一下，看到边伯贤露出讨人怜爱的表情甜腻腻地叫唤着自己，莫名其妙的气散了个彻底，只想戳戳边伯贤的脸亲亲他唇边那个小小的痣。  
两个人其实前一晚上都没睡饱，讲了会儿话就都困了，各自抱着手机乱七八糟你一句我一句，不一会儿就都睡着了。  
“贤贤···要贤贤的···”  
“要贤贤的什么？”  
“大大的···”  
边伯贤发现都暻秀穿着水手服被自己按在桌上干，带蕾丝的女性内裤脱了一半卷着卡在他肉乎乎的翘臀上，似乎是之前已经来了好几发，都暻秀后穴里不断流出精液，顺着腿根往下滑，弄脏了白色的丝袜滴落到圆头小高跟上，即使如此他还是尽力扭过头看向自己，甜笑着用浪荡的语调求欢。不知为何边伯贤的身体异常亢奋起来，他猛然睁开眼，愣怔地瞅着白茫茫的天花板，下体湿润温暖的感觉愈发强烈愈发真实，全身都热得要命。边伯贤心想这他妈春梦怎么还有4D效果，懵逼着脸低头发现被子鼓起来一坨，掀开被子一看自己内裤不翼而飞，光溜溜的都暻秀正趴在腿间舔自己小兄弟。  
“我操……”边伯贤本人还没完全回过神，意识到刚才香艳的场景是梦后有些消沉却又被冲击性的现状搞得有些迷惘，鸡鸡倒是被舔得精神抖擞。都暻秀动作很小心，边伯贤爽得下意识绷紧了臀部微微往上送胯，又感觉节奏实在太慢过于折磨，轻轻拍拍都暻秀的脸沙着嗓音缓缓道“宝贝……好吃你就多吃点……不用跟贤贤客气……”  
都暻秀闻言似乎是冷笑了声，挑衅般吊着亮晶晶的大眼睛瞥了眼边伯贤，感觉舔硬了他的性器就干脆起身把被子掀翻到一边，跨到边伯贤身上握着他鸡鸡调整了下位置二话不说就慢慢往下坐。

不治之症其十六

搞突袭这种事也不是第一次了，不过基本都是边伯贤禽兽不如偶尔突然醒很早把还睡着的都暻秀操醒。都暻秀本来玩哪儿就哪儿泛粉色，半睡半醒间尤其敏感，连叫床声都奶里奶气的，还会含含糊糊糯着声音嗲嗲地求边伯贤轻一点，实在是很适合被换着花样欺负。  
起夜完想和边伯贤睡一起也想捉弄一下他的都暻秀本意是难得先发制人一次主动强奸边伯贤，却不想这死变态对自己二十四小时精虫各就各位瞬间上脑，立刻进入角色美滋滋等着自己喂饱他。  
胜负欲来得很不是时候，都暻秀被边伯贤宠惯了很少自己做扩张，这会儿强行要自己草草弄了几下的后穴马上吞下边伯贤引吭高歌的鸡鸡着实是强菊所难，可都暻秀又不肯就此放弃，想着非要在被边伯贤弄昏头之前让他也难熬一次害羞一次，于是硬着头皮让边伯贤的性器进入了一半，挺自豪地抬着下巴挑逗边伯贤道“紧不紧？爽不爽？叫爸爸！”  
边伯贤差点爆笑出声，他软软小小的宝贝难道不知道自己微红着脸乱着小刘海、全身泛着粉色坐在男人肚子上还露出得意洋洋的神态真的很招操吗？憋着笑口头应着都暻秀说紧紧紧爽爽爽，边伯贤贼兮兮摸上他的腰扣住往下用力一按，就让他屁股扎扎实实贴上了自己胯部。  
都暻秀一个措手不及，手忙脚乱撑住边伯贤胸膛，涨红了脸恶狠狠瞪他，被突然由下至上撑开塞满有一点疼有一点胀可都暻秀呻吟卡在喉头喊不出来，难受得只想爆粗口。边伯贤无辜地收回手，委屈唧唧道“好吧，我不干扰你。”  
原计划是骑在边伯贤身上驾驾驾贤贤我们走直到他投降，可真的实施起来的时候都暻秀发现非常困难。理想和现实总归有差距，都暻秀首先就是低估了骑乘位的刺激程度，光是坐上去就已经花了百分之六十的精神力，还要自己动好像一点都不科学。都暻秀很是为难，也不是没骑过边伯贤，可以前都是被边伯贤抱着，从没有完全靠自己动作过，适应了会儿试着抬了抬屁股又坐下去，没蹭到舒服的点也没觉得很享受，于是都暻秀又在边伯贤肚子上胡乱前后晃了几下，总觉得哪里不对。都暻秀又急又无助，边伯贤也被他没有章法的动作蹭得邪火乱窜，没忍住恶劣地突然一顶胯，都暻秀黏腻地叫了一声手臂一软就瘫在了边伯贤身上，小猫似的伸出舌头舔湿了边伯贤的嘴唇，稍稍内心挣扎了一下决定还是放弃计划拉倒。  
“我做不来…贤贤帮帮我…”  
这句话是一个许可，也是一个不得了的开关。被不痛不痒撩拨了好一会儿的边伯贤当机立断撑起上半身怒气冲冲亲回去，小臂夹住都暻秀的腰双手抓牢他的屁股就开始往上顶，都暻秀被颠得差点咬到舌头，连忙紧紧环住了边伯贤的脖子。边伯贤的节奏、边伯贤的方式、边伯贤的呼吸全带着要吃下都暻秀的野蛮气势，都暻秀呜咽着眼泪突然就大颗啪嗒啪嗒掉下来，贴在边伯贤怀里低声念他的名字，软声道就是要这样才对。  
那丛藤蔓，原来是这个意思。  
早就知道边伯贤身上有两处纹身，左耳后是一只飞鸟，手臂上隐约看上去像是蛇的图案则是交错缠绕的藤，都暻秀先前问过他纹这些有没有什么讲究，边伯贤当时抬着胳膊看了看，认真想了想，笑得没心没肺道就随便纹着玩儿的。  
“耳朵后面这个，就当是为了去偷你的心里话给我听。”  
“嗯，继续诌，那手上的呢。”  
“为了让偷了你太多心里话的鸟有个地方站稳啊，宝贝每天都要在心里说超级喜欢贤贤超级想被贤贤日，鸟都吃胖了好多。”  
“这他妈难道不是你的龌龊念头？”  
“也对，我超级喜欢宝贝，每天都非常想日宝贝。”  
自己应该是要交代在边伯贤手里了，他手臂上的藤蔓蛮不讲理地扎入了体内缠上了心头，注定逃不掉的。都暻秀这么想着，却满心坦荡和满足，这么被做到老实该是非常丢脸的，可边伯贤抱得非常紧，不给都暻秀任何机会感到羞怯和不安。  
“贤贤……”  
边伯贤听得懂都暻秀心里的每一句话，他觉得都暻秀早就该认了，早就该断了侥幸的念头。这一天终于来了，没什么征兆没什么道理，就是突然地陷入义无反顾的恋爱，突然地认了命。边伯贤早就经历过这一天了，于是整个心都只剩下都暻秀，等待他也到达这个时刻，就算表现得胡搅蛮缠也要欺负得他可怜兮兮又乖乖地只能看着自己，只想对都暻秀使坏心眼，要骗就只骗他的无数个半年，最好是无限的一辈子。  
“宝贝，自己摸摸，不用等我。”  
都暻秀听话地抚上自己也兴奋着的性器，努力借着边伯贤的刺激达到高潮，激动到脚趾都蜷曲起来。都暻秀把湿漉漉的手掌贴在边伯贤的腹肌上，脑袋搁在他耳边，一会儿亲亲他耳朵，一会儿舔舔他鬓角的汗，口齿不清呻吟着又语无伦次说着娇软讨人爱的话。边伯贤低低喘着气，想让这甜蜜激情的瞬间永远延续下去，又觉得就算都暻秀要他的命，他也会心甘情愿。人怎么长了恋爱脑以后就不惜命了呢，老想着这些有的没的轰轰烈烈的事儿，想尽了法子证明自己的心日月可表。  
人怎么沉浸在恋爱中就变成傻逼了呢。  
就着这个姿势激烈地做了会儿，边伯贤把都暻秀按翻又加快了操干的速度，融了情欲的金属声比什么音乐都好听。都暻秀发现自己真的变色情了，想要边伯贤就这么发狠地一直不断填满自己，明明已经舒爽到落泪，已经哭喊到哑了嗓子，可听着边伯贤动情的吐息声就觉得他给自己的快感根本没有上限。被子早就被踹到了床下，空气也为情爱的味道陶醉而酿出些淫荡的香气，都暻秀被侵略着被吞噬着，眼前仿佛交织着五光十色的光波与亮亮的斑纹，彩色的漩涡席卷了他的意识，如浪涌般给予他几乎要没顶的快感。都暻秀怕自己要迷失在这美好到有些虚幻的快乐中，却被欲望中心传来的边伯贤声音所拯救，于是尽情地把自己的全部都交给他，把自己的气息覆盖到他的吐息上，也牢牢捆绑住了他的心。一时间一室旖旎，春光无限。  
边伯贤怜爱地吻着都暻秀，把他带着哭腔的叫声堵住，逼他流出更多泪，脑袋里的想法不受控制地极端起来，随着在他体内反复进出的凶猛动作甚至想要操得他失禁想搞大他肚子，直到射完精还深深插在他体内用力地亲他，把他溢出嘴角的唾液咽下，满是汗液的手掌揉着他的臀。爱不释口又爱不释手。  
我怎么这么幸福啊，怎么明知道自己成了傻逼还这么开心啊。边伯贤抬手摸都暻秀的眉毛，越看他越觉得帅，又觉得他是世界第一可爱。  
这么棒的人在我怀里，而且他超级喜欢我。边伯贤乐滋滋又去玩都暻秀暂时偃旗息鼓的鸡鸡。这里也粉粉哒萌萌哒。  
搞一次通常是不够的，可要是放纵淫欲发作这一趟出来就成了打游击炮。边伯贤不在乎把难得的出行搞成性爱之旅，可都暻秀多半是又要故意板着脸作势骂边伯贤成天没安好心满脑子淫秽色情的。都暻秀不被边伯贤日翻的时候看着是一等一的矜持高冷，边伯贤也很懂得了便宜就得适当卖乖，于是抱着哭累了的都暻秀去洗澡，决定还是回家再搞他。  
毕竟金窝银窝不如自家淫窝，家里还有小玩具，家真好。  
都暻秀这会儿非常软，除了一直软趴趴的身体更指的是精神上的乖巧。都暻秀自认泪腺不算发达，坚持自己是24K纯爷们老哭哭啼啼也不像话，可边伯贤老是能把自己搞哭，这人超级过分的吧。可是边伯贤又很体贴，哄起人来一等一的温柔，被他用每一寸心都爱着的话，即使被他弄哭好像也没什么要紧。  
“已经二月了。”脸被水汽蒸得白里透红，都暻秀靠在边伯贤怀里，声音也被浸得湿漉漉。过于贪恋上谁的温暖就会患得患失，都暻秀从未对时间界限如此在意，只觉得要是不能一直和边伯贤相拥而眠的话自己真的会很委屈。  
“嗯。”  
“不对，二月都要过去一半了。”  
“对诶，那宝贝，总之我们先及时行乐。”边伯贤是明白都暻秀意思的，本就心里痒痒着，又打算安抚他，听他这么用有些惆怅的语气喃喃低语就觉得是为了勾引起自己性趣，于是麻溜儿改变了要委屈自己禁欲的决定，拉开他的腿就把自己愈战愈勇的小兄弟借着浴缸里的水挺入了他火热的身体里。  
完蛋，各种意义上自己真的完蛋了，被边伯贤这么对待着就会没有心思去想别离的事，甚至还会对他产生更多依恋，跟得了病似的，还是无药可救的那种不治之症。都暻秀呜了一声张口咬上边伯贤漂亮的锁骨，闷声闷气怪他害自己又得了奇奇怪怪的恋爱病，被欺负着还满心欢喜渴求他给自己更多。边伯贤耳根子听软了心也被听酥了，抱紧了怀里可爱的人吻了又吻，又放任自己为他沉沦，毕竟这个恋爱病发作起来不讲道理，边伯贤也被这症状折磨着，只得向都暻秀求救。  
况且好不容易弄到了海景房，一会儿到阳台上再搞一次还是很有必要的。  
无论如何性生活也是要面朝大海才春暖花开。

不治之症其十七

日子过得太滋润就会感觉时光飞逝，半年说长不长，说短不短的，竟然是马上就要过去了。  
不得不说接受了半年循环的事实后边伯贤和都暻秀过日子总是非常大胆，毕竟无论怎样折腾半年一过一切都会重头再来，反正这仅属于两人的往复日子对其他人一点影响都没有，那既然如此只要留着一条命，就可以大胆尝试很多事。好在这俩绝非心术不正之人，没什么谋财害命报复社会的邪念。边伯贤充其量是一早就打起算盘把觊觎已久又命运意外相连的都暻秀搞到手，而都暻秀充其量不过把自己当成冒险游戏的主角体验着S/L大法是如何丰富了自己原本单调的宅男生活。  
正因无畏所以大胆，所以交往顺理成章，爱爱顺理成章，相爱顺理成章。可当这理所应当又肆无忌惮的半年结束以后，重生病还是治不好也就罢了，如果痊愈了，那又该如何面对普通的、必须事事负起责任因为无法重来的人生才好？  
当两盘被不断安插进类似时空里反复播放的磁带回到原本的时间进程中后要怎么办？两个尝惯了放肆甜头的人回归了循规蹈矩的生活后，还可以无所顾忌的恋爱吗？  
二月十四日，西方的情人节。东方人理所应当是要过的，借此机会吃顿大餐、看部电影、度过一个浪漫的夜。即使是边伯贤和都暻秀这样几乎每天都是情人节状态的人，二月十四这天还是会比往常更加充满热情一些。  
情人节这天单位的春节假早就结束了，多少抱着点“不是我的钱我也不咋在乎”念头的都总很浪漫地给全体员工发了一枝香水玫瑰和一小包巧克力糖。唯一一个没收到领导情人节礼物的边秘书也没有立刻发作小情绪，毕竟情人节也是早起运动到差点上班迟到的一天，这些个花啊糖啊的孩子气东西边秘书一点都不介意。  
不过借题发挥闹别扭还是很有必要的，回到家边伯贤热情洋溢地掏出护士服和女仆装时都暻秀也不知是略感理亏还是心情特好，居然也没多拒绝就由着癖好微妙的男朋友把自己打扮来打扮去。边伯贤日得尽兴归尽兴，到底是察觉到了都暻秀有心事，随便猜猜就心下了然——不外乎是有关迫在眉睫的下一个半年。  
另一个当事人边伯贤自然也是纠结过的，可他早就把所有的重点都放在了都暻秀身上，对于未来的考虑自然比心思细腻又事事讲究安排周全的都暻秀单纯坚定了许多，边伯贤在等都暻秀自己纾解——他抗不住总是会说的，到时候再细心安慰就好。边伯贤照顾着都暻秀的自尊心和好面子这种男人之间很能理解的小毛病，对于都暻秀不再和自己每天黏在一起也没多抱怨，连亲热频率也自发降低，留给了他一点自己纠结的空间。  
只是边伯贤没料到都暻秀实在太可爱，并且早就因为自己学坏了个彻底。  
白色情人节那天直到傍晚，即使是作为回礼也没讨到都暻秀的亲亲，甚至连一个拥抱都没有，被送回家却又被独自扔在客厅里的边伯贤被迫无欲无求，中年大叔似的坐在地毯上就着半罐啤酒看电视看到睡着。再次跑出家不知道干什么又晚归的都暻秀一回来就脱下西装外套扔到沙发上，利落地解着自己的衬衫袖扣摆到茶几上挽起袖口，拆下领带夹随意松了松领带用赤裸的脚轻轻踹了踹躺在地上的边伯贤肩膀，开口声音太沉以致于刚被弄醒的边伯贤傻着表情差点没跟上他的节奏。  
“起来。”  
“怎么了？”  
“做。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我喝酒了。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我喝多了，要发酒疯。你管管我。”都暻秀冷着语气不耐烦地踩着边伯贤的胸口把要爬起身的他踩躺平，皱着眉毛用脚尖轻轻在他裆部压了压，自己却又跪到他身边，揪着他的领口把他拖起来咬上他薄薄的唇，把嘴里淡淡的酒气渡到他口腔里。  
应该是真的喝了酒，不过绝对没有喝醉。边伯贤撑住自己上半身梗着脑袋被眼神清明的都暻秀强吻，舌头倒是很主动地去卷住都暻秀的。亲了会儿主动权就到了边伯贤手上，托住都暻秀的后脑勺抢他口中的空气，手指刚摸上都暻秀的皮带却被他打了一记。  
“做一次脱一件。”都暻秀气喘吁吁语调轻松地说出这样一句话，扒边伯贤裤子的动作倒是不客气“忍得不难受吗？做吧，趁着我喝醉了，痛一点的也可以，和我做吧。”  
“如果这样能让你不那么烦恼的话，可以啊，宝贝。”弯起眼睛把手掌贴上一副严肃表情的都暻秀脸颊，边伯贤懂这是他忍耐到极限要发泄压力的表示，一边后悔着对他不必要的过度冷落，一边单手扯下自己脖子上松松垮垮的领带，仔细又温柔地把它蒙到都暻秀眼睛上，隔着布料吻了吻都暻秀的大眼睛道“我每天都想要你想得快发疯，这么几天的忍耐足够让我把你绑起来做到你喊救命，你怎么还敢勾引我。”  
那你该知道我也是如此，我只渴望着你一个人，我只想把一切都与你分享，你这坏家伙怎么还敢把我一个人独自放在一边这么久。都暻秀张开嘴伸出一点舌头等边伯贤吻他，无声责怪边伯贤用错了方式让他缓解压力。从身体到心都眷恋着边伯贤的自己早就只有向他寻求安慰才能从忧虑中解脱出来，他应该是懂的，如此放任自己焦虑不已直到主动欲求不满地爆发出情绪大概也是他烦人的小诡计。  
无所谓，都暻秀爱边伯贤的狡猾。  
边伯贤插入的动作果然不再谨慎温和，却仍旧是十足的柔情蜜意又霸道强横。都暻秀上半身趴在沙发上，跪在地上翘着臀部被没空戴套的边伯贤抠挖了一会儿后穴就把同样寂寞了很久的性器深深顶了进去。都暻秀的衣服都还穿得好好的，只是下肢的裤子被脱到了膝盖，这使他无法将腿打开得更大，间接夹得边伯贤更紧。边伯贤不声不响在都暻秀肩背留下艳丽的淤痕和几乎见血的齿印，套弄着都暻秀的勃起却在感觉它跳动着想射时用拇指堵住了出口。都暻秀被折磨着却热情地扭着腰去追逐次次整根没入又整根抽出自己身体的性器，被边伯贤轻笑着惩罚般掴红了臀部便哭泣似的发出难熬又享受的黏腻呻吟，亲昵地唤着边伯贤的单字，不求他释放自己，反倒还要他更加粗暴一点，终于被允许高潮的那刻几乎痛快到尖叫出声。  
都暻秀说到做到，做完一次就翻过身抖着手主动脱掉了沾着自己精液的外裤，软软地躺到地板上抱住自己的大腿将微微蠕动着的湿润后穴展示给边伯贤看，喉咙口发出挑逗一般的笑声。边伯贤被情欲席卷了思考能力时甚少讲俏皮话，见都暻秀自觉摆出邀请的姿势也懒得口头调戏，只是牢牢覆上都暻秀的手抓住他的大腿根，低头啃咬上他脆弱细嫩的大腿内侧皮肤，舌尖划过被轻微虐待过而略有些红肿的穴口，刺激得小穴被迫张合着吐出几丝被射进去的精液。边伯贤体贴地将两根手指探进可怜的小洞，借着体液的润滑手指灵巧地按摩着都暻秀的后穴，故意发出些淫糜的水声，见都暻秀咬住唇红透了耳朵才抽出手指，换将自己又精神起来的性器干脆利落地又插了进去。  
“贤贤会全部射在宝贝里面。”捏着都暻秀太过纤细的手腕把他的一只手牵引进他衬衫下摆抚上平坦柔软的小肚肚，边伯贤借着他这个门户大开的姿势又把分身往他身体里塞了塞，很是愉快又很是强硬道“所以不需要想别人，不要想别的事，不要担心。”  
“嗯···好。”我只要你在我身体里，只要你占有我，只要你让我忘掉所有需要烦心的事。  
边伯贤的领带很快就被洇湿，可他故意不去解开，只是把都暻秀的腿压到他胸前掐着他的大腿根激烈地与他交合。这次都暻秀仅仅靠着被按压前列腺就射了出来，飞溅的精液有一点沾到了边伯贤的下巴，边伯贤不介意地抬手抹了把然后伸出舌头舔掉，都暻秀感觉到腿上的限制轻了些下意识夹紧了后穴伸手摸索着想摸边伯贤的脸。边伯贤低了低脑袋把脸颊贴上都暻秀的掌心，偶尔转过头吻他有些汗湿了的手掌，仍是专注地狠命操着他紧致火热的小穴，将先前射进去的精液一点点带出来润滑着穴口以便于能顶得更深。都暻秀的呻吟被边伯贤野蛮的动作撞碎，臀部被整个托起来放到半跪着的边伯贤大腿上以便于他干得更用力因而腰部悬空，肩背压在地上猛烈摩擦着难免吃不住痛，断断续续的嗯啊哭喊声沾着极少见的柔媚诱惑。  
边伯贤向来算不得有多亲切，却快要把下辈子的疼惜都透支给都暻秀了，即使都暻秀说了痛一点也可以，也还是不忍心让他吃太多苦头。听出都暻秀的哭腔里带了痛苦，边伯贤便立即捞起他的腰背把他半抱起来，转了转方向让他靠在沙发坐垫上抱稳自己，确认他没被磕着了才凑上去亲亲他继续动作。若说想与都暻秀不知倦地融为一体是边伯贤的本能，那全心全意地爱他也是。  
再一次射到都暻秀身体里后边伯贤没有抽出自己的性器，保持着埋在他体内的姿势稍稍抬起都暻秀绵软无力的光滑细腿把他的内裤脱下，解开他衬衫的扣子揽住他小小的肩，舔上已经挺立了很久的乳粒。都暻秀冷不防被舌头侵犯了敏感的乳尖忍不住哆嗦了一下，哼哼着抱住边伯贤的脑袋，黏黏糊糊地小声开口道“我想看你的脸。”  
“宝贝为什么非要看我的脸呢？”像是哄骗小孩子般的引导话语，即使眼前一片黑，都暻秀也听得出这个人在笑。  
“因为喜欢你···最喜欢你···”大概都暻秀也相信自己是喝醉了的，全身都热热的湿湿的，头晕目眩又意乱神迷，抱着自己的人明明平日最是喋喋不休，遮住自己双眼后却异常惜字如金起来，这不是单纯的欺负人嘛？故意吓得都暻秀用力攀住边伯贤，只为了确认自己确实是被他疼爱着。既然说出多肉麻的话都只是酒精的错，既然坦诚一些就能让爱着自己的这个人更欣喜，那就再放纵一点感性，再多放下一点矜持，再多收敛起一点男子气概，就只为他再痴迷一些、再浪荡一些、再疯狂一些。  
“我喜欢···看着你的脸射···”  
哪怕时间真的不够，那为边伯贤不顾一切狂热过也不算后悔。

不治之症其十八

摘下蒙住都暻秀双眼的领带露出他湿润的大眼睛，边伯贤发誓再也不会像迷恋眼前这个帅气又可爱的男人一样爱上其他任何人，光是看到他被泪水打湿的睫毛都会觉得他非常性感，恨不得把他捧在手心里从发梢亲吻到脚尖。  
“看着我，宝贝。”边伯贤的心被都暻秀粼粼的目光缠绕住，又不自觉将柔情融到了语气里。  
“看着我、听着我、感受着我。”  
“我要你对我诚实，要你对我信任，要你永远与我紧密相连。”  
“都暻秀，我要你只爱我。”  
都暻秀想看边伯贤，却被他深情的表情弄得攥住揪着他衣服的拳头羞赧起来，后知后觉自己几分钟前的表白似乎太热情太露骨，于是又脸上发烫着低下头，有些紧张地转移话题道“那你轻点···”  
“真弄疼你了？”有些明知故问，不过也算是给宠坏了的宝贝一个台阶下，边伯贤捧住都暻秀红红的小脸轻轻挤了挤，丝毫不介意他的出尔反尔。  
“有一点。”  
“到底什么时候学会这么挑逗我的，下次不许说那么危险的话了，我真的会吃掉你的明白吗？”  
“···神经病。”  
听都暻秀嘟着嘴撒娇似的一句骂听得呵呵笑，边伯贤把他一条腿扛到肩上，手摸了把两人还交合在一起的私密部位，将被沾湿的手指举到都暻秀面前，逗他道“宝贝现在超色的，湿得这么厉害。”  
“你信不信我也能让你这么湿。”都暻秀不接受挑衅，捏住边伯贤的后颈肉挑了挑眉毛，不过也没否认自己的身体比以往要懂得享受得多。  
“信，那为了不输只能把宝贝搞得更湿了。”抱住都暻秀那条架在自己肩上的腿顺着方向把都暻秀身体往一边翻了翻，边伯贤扯着嘴角挤着眉毛故意邪魅狷狂一笑跪起身便又从侧面开始了快准狠的抽插动作。都暻秀猝不及防，甜甜腻腻的一声喘息脱口而出，软下腰乖乖地又迎合起边伯贤的侵略。边伯贤很快就再次性致高涨起来，甚至掰着都暻秀的腿在他体内碾压过小半圈一使劲把再次面向自己的都暻秀一把抱起来走了几步顶到沙发后的墙上，逼他自发将满是吻痕齿痕与指痕的腿缠到自己腰上，吸着他的舌尖强行用蛮力在他体内操弄，就为了让他哭出声来叫得更淫乱一些、表情更可怜一些。边伯贤让都暻秀愉快到战栗，让他依偎在自己胸前迷蒙着眼只知道重复自己的名字，然后握紧他肉乎乎的屁股痛痛快快射到他身体里，堵着那个小口不让一滴精液流出来，亲吻舔舐间夹杂寥寥几句下流的情话，不顾怀里的人微微颤抖着几乎要为自己的凶横感到害怕，边伯贤只是不断堵住都暻秀妄图求饶亦或拒绝的唇，直到他再次化成一汪春水。边伯贤似乎是真想要把都暻秀的小腹填满到隆起一般不知餍足，用尽所有力气干他干到几乎红了眼，原形毕露般露出像是野兽一般的表情，喉头低沉的喘息也仿佛是粗野的咆哮。  
两个人都憋了好一阵子，欲望与瘾头烧掉理智后便盘踞在身体里不愿离开，非要换着姿势和地点边做边把对方都彻底扒光，直到都被销魂蚀骨的性交折腾到筋疲力尽才不得不暂时停下来，疲惫不堪却满心喜悦，除了拥抱在一起几乎就没有精力和念头再做更多的动作。  
边伯贤带着都暻秀倒在床上搂住他卷进被子里，吻着他被泪打湿的眼睛和脸颊，很轻地按摩着他的腰臀好一会儿才缓缓道“宝贝别担心。”  
“还有半个月。”  
“嗯，我感觉这次八成你的病就好了。”  
“你想它好吗？”都暻秀窝到边伯贤的臂弯里，讲话瓮声瓮气的像是小奶猫在咪呜咪呜叫。  
“不是我想不想的问题，它好了就好了，还没好就还没好，不影响我们什么。”  
“怎么不影响？要是好了，那就没有我们的半年了。”身患重生病也意味着拥有独属于两人的时间，现在想来这病似乎也并不那么讨人嫌。  
“你想就借着病才跟我谈恋爱吗宝贝？”边伯贤捏着都暻秀明显不太开心的脸故意曲解他的意思“到现在还有这个念头，真狡猾，拔屌无情。”  
“我不是这个意思。”都暻秀又有一点点苦恼起来，原本急切地想要治好的病此刻却迟疑着不想它好“我不想放弃你，可我们要是回归正常时间了，总是不能再和现在一样。”  
“现在怎样？每天一起吃饭一起上班，黏在一起逛街购物做饭扫除，爱爱完抱在一起亲亲，比世上所有人都要更喜欢对方。现在过得哪里很奇怪吗？不过病能好的话倒是有很多新鲜事可以计划一下。”  
“什么？”沉默着听边伯贤用懒散的语调讲了会儿话，都暻秀有些单纯地被他的声音吸引而没有一下子就理解他的意思。  
边伯贤调皮地发出一声“嘿咻”，松了松缠在两人身上的被子撑起身体跨到了都暻秀身上，小臂撑在都暻秀脑袋边，两只闲下来的手捏了捏都暻秀小巧的耳朵，边伯贤尾音上扬，满是期待。  
“等我们回归了正常的时间进程，那可以一起买车一起长期旅游什么的，然后一起养个小动物怎么样？你喜欢狗狗那就养狗狗。最棒的就是我可以带你见我的父母，你可以把我介绍给你的朋友，宝贝，我们是时候给对方一个名分了。只要我心里只有你，只要你心里只有我，那我们之间就什么都不会变。”  
“什么都不会改变。我的宝贝，我的都暻秀，我们结婚吧。”  
—你···你这是···求婚啊？是不是太唐突了···你给我点时间···  
—求你个头的婚。  
都暻秀听到这熟悉的话，水润的爱心状甜蜜嘴唇微微张合了几下又抿起来，喉咙口有一点点像是要再次哭泣起来的疼痛。边伯贤笑眯眯的，一如既往的温和又可爱，语气却是无可挑剔的真挚与笃定，似乎是稳操胜券，有十成的把握都暻秀肯定会同意。  
“有没有想过为什么好端端的偏偏只有我们两个突然被这样奇怪的病折腾？”似乎是要给都暻秀建立更多信心，边伯贤做出个松松软软的温良无害表情，煞有介事道“就像你曾经很喜欢打的gal game一样，或许你要通关游戏的唯一条件就是攻略我也说不定，在此之前我们有无数次机会相逢、有无数次机会相爱。我们不断重复这半年，大概就是老天非要我们在一起才罢休。”  
“胡说···谁会这么无聊···我就非得栽在你手里吗？”  
“是我栽在你手里了，心甘情愿欣喜若狂的、被你捏得牢牢的。我长年累月积下来的所有病痛只有你才治得好，你才是我通关的奖励。”都暻秀听着边伯贤翘着嘴角甜甜地说出这些话不知为何眼眶不可抑制地发热起来，左胸口不断翻涌起热浪，又是滚烫又是温暖。  
“那···这大概不是老天的旨意，而是你的执念。”  
“可能真的是吧，或许是我半年前某天偶然又看见了你，不甘心地念叨着想要和你一直黏在一起太久太久而发生了奇迹，当然，也全都是因为你太过可爱。”边伯贤的甜软语调和坚定态度是最好的安慰和最强有力的鼓励，不容置喙的气势与似乎无边际的包容使都暻秀十分相信只要和边伯贤一起就没有办不到的事情，根本没有什么好不安的。  
“所以、总之，和我结婚吧！”  
“什么小狗逻辑···我才不要。”都暻秀沉默了半晌哑着嗓子缓缓开口，带着啜泣般含糊不清的气音，却又非常温柔。都暻秀抚摸上边伯贤的脸颊，让他弯了弯手肘把脑袋凑近自己一些，好稍稍抬头就可以吻上他。  
“我才不要跟你结婚。”  
“你睡觉哼哼唧唧，吵死人。”  
“你洗澡时间太长，爱臭美。”  
“你挑食，连黄瓜都不肯吃。”  
“你老说要偷我驾照去开车，没有安全意识。”  
“你一工作起来就完全不理人，太冷淡。”  
“你老是开玩笑捉弄我，装神弄鬼的，很烦。”  
“你做爱的时候花样太多怪癖太多，变态。”  
“和你结婚有什么好的？我才没空跟你结婚。”  
都暻秀亲了又亲边伯贤唇边小小的痣，一点点带上融融笑意的语调柔软又撩人，从唇到脸颊到耳朵，都暻秀终于吻上了边伯贤耳后的纹身，边伯贤瞬间就听到了鸟儿偷来的、他的心里话。  
你睡觉哼哼唧唧，可是我睡眠质量好，所以没关系。  
你洗澡时间太长，可是把自己收拾得干干净净我很满意。  
你挑食不吃黄瓜，反正我也不太喜欢，所以原谅你。  
你老说要偷我驾照去开车，可是一次都没有付诸实践过，有听我的话，好乖。  
你一工作起来就完全不理人，可是我觉得这样的你很帅很有魅力。  
你老是开玩笑捉弄我，可是你要是不烦人了我反而会苦恼。  
你做爱的时候花样太多怪癖太多，可是我一点都不讨厌，因为每次都照顾足了我的感受，让我很舒服很开心。  
和你结婚有什么好的？光是忙着喜欢你我就拼尽全力了，要是结婚我哪有空余的精力更喜欢你啊？这世上已经没有比你更好的人了，我没办法再长一颗心也送给你呀。  
“我也是，宝贝。”边伯贤难得也酸了鼻子，仿佛是终于盼得云开见月一样快要喜极而泣。边伯贤的狂喜又被都暻秀的笑喂大了几分，宠爱地收紧胳膊抱住他，把脑袋放在他的肩窝里，嗅着他的香味，又重复了一遍“我也是，宝贝，我最爱你。”  
还有半个月怕什么，再半个月、半年、半辈子、半个世纪之后我还是很爱你。

三月三十一日十一点五十五分。  
边伯贤和都暻秀从未如此期待着这一天，困扰着两人多年的重生病是否可以痊愈在五分钟后即将见分晓，边伯贤拉住都暻秀的手，深呼吸了一口气道“要不还是抱着比较好？贯彻一下PlanB”  
“应该没关系的吧。”言下之意是不要和边伯贤抱抱。边伯贤满脸都是被冷漠的男朋友伤害到了的小委屈，又开始动歪脑筋想要不要最后五分钟搞一会儿，实在不行骗都暻秀脱个衣服也好。都暻秀被边伯贤突然闪过精光的眼神看得有些慌，捏紧他的手指头游离开了视线。  
“你觉得一会儿会怎样？”  
“不会怎样，就算你又重生了也会再跟我见面，到时候打我电话好早点碰头。”  
“说不定重生成乞丐没有手机呢？”  
“那我得花点功夫找到你再把你买回家了，记得要对你的恩人好一点，肉偿吧！”  
“你能不能脑子里想点正经的事！”  
“我爱你。”  
无论多少次从这个闹人精嘴里听到这三个字都会什么脾气都消失不见，都暻秀弯着眼睛抱上了边伯贤的脖子，边伯贤牢牢环住了都暻秀的腰背，比起已经沉溺于其中的恋爱病来说，重生病一点都不可怕。  
“万一这破毛病还是不讲道理不肯被治好，我们真的还是要重过这半年，贤贤一定要来找我，我们再一起想办法。”  
“好，当然。我会跑着去找宝贝，宝贝也要记得往我怀里来。”  
随着浅浅的、像是要解除魔法的吻，三月三十一日十二点整到了。

END.


End file.
